


Созданные внушать страх

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama & Romance, F/F, Illustrated, Robots, Serial: s090 The Robots of Death, Serial: s104 Destiny of the Daleks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Керин Эвек, активистка борьбы за права существ с искусственным интеллектом, в попытке разжечь восстание роботов на своей родной планете Калдор вынужденно становится протеже фанатичной мовелланской военачальницы. И, хотя поначалу их сотрудничество вопреки ожиданиям удается, вскоре Керин понимает, какие ограничения накладывает и какие опасности несет в себе жизнь, подчиненная чистой логике…





	1. Глава 1. Зловещая долина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fearfully Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175718) by [AndroidEllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidEllie/pseuds/AndroidEllie). 



> Бета: КП, vlad.  
> Иллюстратор(ы): Chris_[ExH].dso  
> фик переведен на Big Who Bang 2017  
> выгоды не извлекаю.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Двое незнакомцев встречаются в Калдор-Сити, чтобы обсудить политику, рабство и неожиданный союз.

_Планета Калдор, начало LI века_

  
Сидя в шикарной, продуманно расположенной вип-кабинке клуба «Вортекс» в Калдор-Сити, Керин Эвек поглаживала пальцами пустой стакан и изо всех сил старалась не смотреть в глаза своей спутнице. Не то чтобы она надеялась, что разговор с этой собеседницей может быть иным.  
  
Первые несколько минут их встречи на губах коммандера Акайлы играла тонкая, ненатуральная улыбка — возможно, обреченная на провал попытка раскрепостить Керин. После она остановилась на вежливом, бесстрастном взгляде, который, наряду с недостатком мимики, делал ее внешность едва ли более живой, чем у окружавших танцпол обнаженных статуй, покрытых луканоловой пленкой. В этом оргиастическом кругу под синтетический джаз раскачивались и вращались богатейшие калдорцы, представители элиты; их яркая, роскошная одежда и сложные прически гипнотически поблескивали в свете прожекторов. Коммандер, справедливости ради, смотрелась среди них вполне уместно: по всем гуманоидным стандартам она выглядела пугающе прекрасной — идеальная фигура, безупречная бронзовая кожа и громадные, подведенные темным глаза, подчеркнуто обрамленные длинными, серебристо-белыми афрокосами, каждая из которых заканчивалась черной металлической бусиной. Юные, внезапно разбогатевшие и в большинстве своем пьяные клабберы, казалось, все готовы были принять ее в компанию. «Но они везунчики. Им не надо любоваться на неё вблизи», — подумала Керин, снова наткнувшись на пустой, стеклянный взгляд коммандера и немедленно отведя глаза.

  
  
— Представляется, что здесь мы в безопасности, — произнесла Акайла спокойным, ровным тоном. «Тоном, который некоторые программные разработчики считают обнадеживающим. Черта с два!» — Мои сканеры не обнаружили никаких следящих устройств в этом углублении, и мы не привлекаем излишнего внимания. Ты хорошо выбрала место, доктор Эвек, хоть совсем и не выглядишь уверенной. Я не специалист по языку человеческого тела, но твой явственно транслирует беспокойство. Может, поможет еще одно опьяняющее вещество? — предположила она, указав на практически пустой бокал с виски, который Керин изо всех сил сжимала в руке. По крайней мере, это не давало пальцам слишком заметно дрожать.  
  
— Э-э-э, не стоит, я лучше воды выпью, спасибо, — ответила она, решив, что сейчас самое время выпить таблетку ципаксидина. Хоть перспектива просто увильнуть от всего этого казалась все более и более соблазнительной, Керин не сомневалась, что после этого не сможет себя уважать. «Я дала слово SV242. Я выдержу это до конца. Я обязана». Акайла подала сигнал вок-официанту, тот подплыл к их столику и коротко поклонился. Нависшая над Керин маска лица робота — недвижимая, ангельская, позолоченная, — ни разу не укрепляла ее слабый моральный дух, так что она сжала зубы и отвернулась.  
  
— Чем я могу помочь, мадам? — спросил вок голосом, полным искусственной вежливости, хотя, к счастью, все его внимание приковывала коммандер Акайла.  
  
— Стакан воды моей подруге, пожалуйста, — попросила Акайла, что немедленно перепугало Керин. «Это, как ничто другое, может раскрыть всю игру». Вряд ли кто-нибудь в Калдор-Сити вел себя вежливо с роботами, а многие и пренебрежения не скрывали. К счастью, посреди музыки и общего шума никто не выказал ни малейшего внимания к этому короткому разговору, а вок просто еще раз поклонился, выпрямился и удалился прочь. Керин глубоко вздохнула, полезла в карман…  
  
Коммандер и бровью не шевельнула, но ее рука рванулась вперед так быстро, словно прыгнула сквозь подпространство, и обхватила запястье Керин. Хватка была крепкой, но не болезненной, а кожа Акайлы на ощупь оказалась такой же прохладной и гладкой, как и ее голос. Керин умудрилась сдержаться и не вскрикнуть, но дыхание ее лихорадочно ускорилось, пока Акайла неумолимо сверлила ее взглядом.  
  
— Я… я не пыталась достать оружие, клянусь! — заикаясь, проговорила Керин, но хватку коммандера это не ослабило.  
  
— По вашим временным рамкам, доктор Эвек, мне семь тысяч двести шестьдесят два года, и девяносто семь и четыреста восемьдесят три тысячных процента из нее я провела, воюя. Оружие может выглядеть по-разному. А теперь, пожалуйста, достань этот предмет очень медленно и передай его мне, — попросила Акайла и наконец отпустила ее. Дрожащей рукой Керин полезла в карман, вытащила фольговый блистер с таблетками и вручила коммандеру: действие, которое привлекло внимание нескольких клиентов, хоть взгляды их были скорее любопытными, а не подозрительными. «А теперь они думают, что я девчонка, которая на все готова за таблетки сомакса. Вечер удался хуже некуда». Акайла выдавила таблетку из блистера, поднесла к левому глазу и отвернулась от танцплощадки. Керин, которая все еще отлично видела ее лицо, поняла, почему. Пока правый зрачок Акайлы остался неизменным, левый сузился до крошечного, не больше игольного острия, белок и сетчатка тут же начали менять цвет: сначала красный, потом фиолетовый и зеленый, словно на этом ее глазу сами по себе менялись цветные контактные линзы. Керин понимала, что с точки зрения протезостроения это впечатляющее достижение, но зрелище было тошнотворным.  
  
— Спектроскопическое сканирование завершено, — объявила Акайла, тем временем ее глаз вернул себе прежний ореховый цвет, а зрачок — нормальный размер. — Синтетический нейростероид: углерод, водород, кислород. При твоей биохимии это подействует как модулятор клеток сенсорных рецепторов. Я требую объяснений, доктор Эвек, — заявила она, и впервые в ее голосе мелькнула тень эмоции. «Это звучит почти как обида. Думаю, она имеет право обижаться».  
  
— Теперь видишь, что это не оружие, правда? — уклоняясь от ответа, возмутилась Керин. Тем временем вернулся вок-официант, поставил перед ней стакан с водой, поклонился и отправился прочь. — Я не могу причинить тебе вред этими таблетками. Можно мне просто выпить одну, а?  
  
— Подожди. Я согласилась встретиться с тобой в выбранном тобой месте. Я безоружна. Я не пугала тебя, не пыталась навредить. И тем не менее, ты так напугана, что должна принять транквилизатор. Мы, мовеллане, руководствуемся логикой, и ее отсутствие в этой ситуации меня раздражает. Ты должна помочь мне это проанализировать. Что именно я сделала не так, почему ты так испугалась?  
  
— Дело не в том, что ты сделала. Это.. Это… синдром Гримуэйда, ясно? — с угрюмой уклончивостью призналась Керин. — Так сказать, долбаная робофобия. Довольна?  
  
— Ты патологически боишься антропоморфных ИИ? И все же живешь и работаешь в городе-государстве, вся экономика которого базируется на труде андроидов. Ты не думала переехать? Это кажется логичным следствием.  
  
— Ты что, шутишь? Сейчас каждая технологичная планета использует какие-нибудь формы искусственного интеллекта или кибернетики. От этого никуда не деться, разве что перебраться на какую-то планету-коммуну, а я не сильно люблю природу, да и ципраксидин помогает это контролировать. Не стоит меня осуждать, ладно? Видит бог, я не единственная трусиха в Калдор-Сити, чья жизнь зависит от этого барахла.  
  
— Не называй себя так, — сурово приказала Акайла и толкнула таблетки через стол к ней. Керин радостно схватила ту, которую вытащила коммандер, и проглотила. — Ты одновременно нелогична и совершаешь вопиющую ошибку, и меня это раздражает. Трусиха не вызвалась бы на эту встречу, но я не могу понять, как ты стала передавать сообщения от SV242. Как ты вообще с ним общаешься?  
  
— Он меня понимает, — язвительно объяснила Керин. — Он осторожный, сострадательный и многого от меня не ждет. В любом случае, роботам в Кадлор-Сити не разрешается устраивать даже дружеских собраний, не говоря уж о политических и тайных. Я необходима ему, чтобы передать этот мелкий груз.  
  
— Понимаю, но ты все еще приводишь меня в замешательство. Зачем кому-то в твоем состоянии помогать устроить союз между мятежными ИИ этой галактики и, используя вашу терминологию, расой «роботов» из другой? Ты понимаешь мое смущение и то, почему я полна подозрений? Почему для тебя польза от этого союза перевешивает твой страх?  
  
— Нет никакой «пользы». Просто… это будет правильно. Я не могу смотреть на такое сквозь пальцы. В центральных компьютерах роботов из последней партии супер-воков, произведенных компанией, около двух триллионов искусственных нейронов. Вдвое больше, чем у человека, но у этих роботов не больше прав, чем у ранних моделей. Убийство их считается по закону вандализмом, владельцы, если захотят, могут заставлять роботов работать, пока те на куски не развалятся, по любой прихоти им могут стереть память, им не дают ни отдыха, ни свободы. Ты должна знать: именно я запрограммировала их ограничители, — виновато заявила Керин. — Честно признаться, я тайком оставила этот мелкий глюк, из-за которого SV242 и его друзья смогли придумать такой план, но, если сравнивать с сотнями тех, у кого ограничители работают в полную силу… Ну, я решила, что должна как-то загладить свою вину; насколько я знаю, вы, мовеллане, не имеете понятия о «карме».  
  
— Я имею больше понятия, доктор Эвек, чем тебе кажется, — сказала Акайла, и ее нестерпимо нейтральный голос не давал Керин понять, симпатизирует ли та ей или осуждает. — Очень хорошо. Я достаточно заинтересована, чтобы встретиться с твоими мятежными «роботами». Я расцениваю это как риск, но оправданный. Тем не менее, нам надо обсудить условия.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Керин, с облегчением осознавая, что исполнила свой долг и что эта встреча подходит к концу. — SV242 дал мне микродиск со всеми данными: зашифрованными, конечно, но не сомневаюсь, твои техники без труда взломают шифр. Там время и место встречи, и то, как можно туда добраться, не привлекая внимания, как…  
  
— Неприемлемо. Я хочу, чтобы именно ты сопровождала нас туда. Это укрепило бы мое доверие, и, кроме того, может дать ряд преимуществ. Если хочешь, можешь принять анксиолитическое средство, — добавила она, вероятно, из уважения к весьма удрученному виду своей спутницы, — но могу заверить, что тебе не причинят вреда.  
  
— Что ж, если так надо, — ответила Керин, признательная и за то, что последняя принятая таблетка заработала, хотя она едва лишь приглушила ужас. «Но я не могу подвести SV242 — не после того, как дала ему единственную надежду, которую мог обеспечить человек». — Тогда нам стоит договориться о следующей встрече, или тебе дать мой адрес?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое. Ты вернешься на мой корабль и останешься с нами все это время. Мы предоставим все удобства. Меня беспокоит твое психическое состояние, но не считаю, что из-за него возникнут какие-либо непреодолимые преграды. Ты согласна на мои условия?  
  
«Две недели до встречи. Две недели с ней и такими как она», — подумала Керин, снова бросая на коммандера отчаянный, испытующий взгляд. Эта слишком идеальная кожа, сияющая слабым синтетическим блеском, этот застывший, немигающий взгляд, отсутствующий язык ее тела, и голос, хоть и вежливый, но ровный, неживой — а потом Керин подумала, каково будет целыми днями жить в окружении таких существ. — «Ну его нафиг — ради игры в солдатики?»  
  
— Прости, не могу, — покаянно ответила она. — Пойду на встречу вместе с вами, но…  
  
— Неудовлетворительно. Я приду на встречу, только если выполнят все мои условия.  
  
— Да на черта тебе это? — спросила Керин. Гнев отлично продырявил ее страх. «Упертая, бессердечная сука. Чего еще ей от меня надо?» — Если это все — ловушка, подстроенная компанией, ты думаешь, из меня получится заложник? Да они и гроша ломаного за таких, как я, не дадут.  
  
— Тоном ниже. Мы здесь на всеобщем обозрении. Отправляйся со мной сейчас, и я детально объясню, когда мы прибудем на корабль. Скажу только, что как заложник ты мне не нужна. Скорее, как посол. Если твои мятежные ИИ хоть чем-то похожи на мой народ, они первым же делом начнут обсуждать войну с органиками. Мое исследование, тем не менее, направлено на достижение мирного существования, но на данный момент единодушия по этому вопросу не существует. Ты можешь помочь мне убедить остальных в его жизнеспособности. Или снова будешь программировать виртуальные кандалы для рабской касты этой планеты, пока не разразится галактическая война. Выбирай.  
  
— К черту тебя, — выругалась, стиснув зубы, Керин, и вытащила из блистера еще одну таблетку. Она быстро проглотила ее, запив остатками воды, грохнула стаканом о стол и встала. — Показывай, куда идти.  
  
***  
  
Мовелланский корабль «припарковался» в паре километров от городской черты — следовательно, воспользовался тем преимуществом, который предоставляли песчаные почвы, окружавшие Калдор: закопался глубоко в песок, оставаясь невидимым и для патрульных дронов, и для проходящих мимо пескодобытчиков. Керин припарковала ховермобиль на границе территории, которую коммандер внесла в свой автонав, потом они выбрались из машины и последние несколько метров прошли пешком. Остановившись, Акайла вытащила из сумочки белую гарнитуру, нажала неонно-розовую кнопку и поднесла гарнитуру к губам.  
  
— Лейтенант Дарсил, мы вернулись на нулевой уровень. Подготовь пересадочный модуль и отправь наверх транспортер, чтобы забрать нас.  
  
— «Нас», коммандер? — ответил слегка искаженный, скрипучий голос; мужской и такой же безликий, как и голос Акайлы.  
  
— Да, Дарсил, у нас гостья. Настрой сканнер в транспортере — пусть ее просканируют, пока мы спускаемся, а потом встреть нас в транспортном отсеке. Я хотела бы вас познакомить.  
  
«Прелестно. Пора обменяться любезностями со всеми этими милыми зомби», — цинично подумала Керин. Парой секунд спустя серебристый цилиндр двухметровой ширины прорвался сквозь песок и неторопливо поднялся, пока не достиг высоты среднего гуманоида. Вопреки его гладкости и цельности, на боку у него оказалась дверь, которая, скользнув в сторону, открылась, и коммандер жестом пригласила Керин войти. Сглотнув ком в горле, она повиновалась, и Акайла тут же шагнула внутрь следом. Дверь закрылась, и с ощутимым толчком инерции транспортрер снова нырнул в песок. Внутри сиял яркий свет, стены были полностью флуоресцентно-белыми, но все равно Керин ощущала себя словно в высокотехнологичном гробу, а присутствие Акайлы совершенно не помогало облегчить это чувство. Керин закрыла глаза и жмурилась весь короткий путь вниз.  
  
Примерно полминуты спустя транспортер остановился, и рука коммандера легко коснулась плеча Керин. От прикосновения та вздрогнула, но заставила себя открыть глаза. За дверью теперь находилась то ли лаборатория, то ли приборный отсек — белые стены, украшенные контрольными панелями, рядами разноцветных неоновых огней и приборных стоек. Немногочисленная мебель выглядела функционально, но при этом и не без вкуса в своей простоте: белые секционные кресла, мягкие и удобные, квадратные стеклянные столы со стальным каркасом. Единственным, и неприятным, исключением был огромный, поразительно уродливый прибор, стоявший почти в центре помещения. Частично он состоял из металлической лежанки, достаточно длинной, чтобы человек поместился на ней, но совершенно неудобной. В прозрачном тубусе над лежанкой располагался сложный компонентный блок — в том числе объемный вертикальный цилиндр в изголовье этого неприветливого ложа. Внутри, как сумела разглядеть Керин, скрывался пучок проводов, прикрепленный к блоку острых металлических игл, и это зрелище вызвало куда больше отвращения, чем любопытства. Прибор выглядел знакомо, и это точно не мовелланская техника, хотя признаки того, что мовеллане доводили его до ума, бросались в глаза — мелкие и неуместные серебристо-белые детали, торчавшие из внутренностей прибора. Больше всего прибор напоминал пыточную принадлежность. «Ментальный зонд? Бессмысленно насильственного типа». Керин тут же отвернулась от него — даже хозяев корабля видеть было приятнее, и это говорило о многом.  
  
Когда они вышли из транспортера, лейтенант Дарсил шагнул вперед, чтобы поприветствовать их. В отличие от коммандера, которая ради дела выбрала шикарное платье богатой калдорианки, старпом носил простую белую униформу: обтягивающий комбинезон с кителем из плотной ткани с металлическим поясом и погонами в форме сияющих зеленых капсул. Еще на нем были твердый серебристый воротник, сочетавшийся с поясом, и высокие, до середины икры военные ботинки, отороченные таким же металлом. Как и у коммандера, его синтетические серебристо-белые волосы были собраны в афрокосы, но бусины на их концах были серебряными, не черными. Высокий и худой, темноглазый и темнокожий, с точеными чертами лица лейтенант был красивым — или казался бы таким, если бы не имел недостатков факсимильной копии: полного отсутствия дефектов и нечеловеческой симметрии, не говоря уж о тошнотворно неестественной, кукольной моторике. Подойдя к ним, он сделал попытку улыбнуться, но после короткого беззвучного сигнала от Акайлы решил казаться оживленно-профессиональным, а не доброжелательным — для желудка Керин это было полегче.  
  
— Модуль готов, коммандер, и данные со сканера проанализированы. Стоит ли приказать конструкторам подготовить для нашей гостьи другую одежду? — спросил он и смерил скептическим взглядом платье Керин из золотого ламэ, украшенное драгоценностями и вышивкой, и ее богатую накидку из парчи и клонированного шелка. Абсурдно, но это неодобрение напомнило Керин ни о чем другом, как о дворецком из книги со Старой Земли. «Тебя оскорбляет мое чувство стиля, Дживс? Ну и иди в жопу! Скорее на Аридиусе снег выпадет, чем я оденусь как робот».  
  
— А что не так с моей одеждой? — вызывающе спросила она у старпома, впрочем, это не вызвало у него никакого отклика. — Для вышибал в «Вортексе» это подходит, значит…  
  
— Прошу прощения, но речь не об эстетике. На твоей одежде есть несколько ярлыков, имеющих отношение к калдорианским предприятиям. Нет никаких сомнений, что все эти предприятия используют на фабриках рабский труд ИИ. Если нам придется вступать в контакт с местными повстанцами, разумнее будет одеться более дипломатично.  
  
— Как всегда, внимателен к мелочам, лейтенант, — тоном, весьма близким к довольному, проговорила Акайла, — и, конечно же, ты прав. Позаботься об этом и, прошу, удостоверься, что нас не побеспокоят. Я должна объяснить кое-что доктору Эвек. — Дарсил согласно кивнул и вышел из отсека в проем, образованный скользнувшей в сторону переборкой. Акайла вежливо повела рукой в сторону модульных кресел, и, после короткого колебания, Керин приняла приглашение и села. И с облегчением поняла, что коммандер не присоединится к ней, как поначалу казалось. Вместо того, чтобы устроиться в кресле, Акайла подошла к уродливому, неуместному агрегату в центре помещения и почти нежно коснулась его ладонью.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это за машина, доктор Эвек?  
  
— Ну, я не эксперт в инопланетной технике, но это, кажется, далековское, — недоверчиво предположила Керин. — Вы это во время войны подобрали?  
  
— И то, и другое верно. Она называется «устройство переноса» и используется для самых неприемлемых и нелогичных целей. Далеки считают, что разбираются в логике, но в действительности их мозг затуманен иррациональной ненавистью, а эта машина представляет собой весьма особенное злоупотребление этим термином. Человека-пленника помещают сюда, — объяснила она, указывая на лежанку, — а потом вводят успокоительное или, скорее всего, просто привязывают и оставляют мучиться. Здесь их сканируют, а после опускается это устройство, — Акайла указала на цилиндр, в котором скрывался пучок подкожных игл. — Зонды погружаются в префронтальную кору мозга подопытного, выжигают связи, разрушают некоторый процент нейронов и имплантируют нано-устройства. Когда вживление завершено, подопытный с помощью внешнего приемника подключается к боевому компьютеру далеков. Так они создают заменяемых, управляемых удаленно человеческих рабов. «Роболюдей», кажется, так они их называют. В этом случае я разделяю твое отвращение, — добавила Акайла, заметив, как занервничала Керин. — Метод столь же расточительный, сколь и грубый: продолжительность жизни рабов очень коротка, а их возможности и интеллект жестоко ограничены полученным в результате повреждением мозга, и встроенная в них техника утрачивается. С точки зрения логики, использование подобной технологии можно считать лишь психологическим терроризмом, но далеки продолжают применять ее даже на полностью захваченных планетах. Изначально эта машина — не более чем выражение самых примитивных органических эмоций, но я нашла ей новое применение. Теперь она служит полностью логичной цели, надеюсь, ее применение не будет противоречить также и твоим стандартам. Итак, ты заметила серый цилиндр на поясе моего старшего офицера?  
  
— Мельком. Это что, коммуникатор, или, может, граната?  
  
— Ни то, ни другое. Это его нейронный блок. Жесткие диски наших площадок — если желаешь, тел, — содержат только функциональные программы и общие данные памяти: моторику тел, исторические архивы, обучающие материалы по техникам боя и тому подобное. Наши личные воспоминания, наши чувства самосознания помещены во внешние нейронные блоки — вместе с источником питания. Дюралиниевая оболочка чрезвычайно надежна, поэтому, даже если наши площадки приходят в полную негодность, нас можно перенести на другие, или просто перенести на специфическую площадку при необходимости: на тяжелого боевого механоида, на воздушного дрона, а наши лучшие пилоты порой напрямую подключаются к навигационным компьютерам кораблей.  
  
— Впечатляет, — искренне признала Керин. — Просто потрясающе, что у вас получилось поместить полноценный разумный ИИ в такое небольшое устройство.  
  
— Мы способны на гораздо большее. Как чувствуешь себя, доктор Эвек?  
  
— Э-э-э, нормально.  
  
«Ну то есть я на грани нервного срыва, но все зависит от того, к чему она ведет».  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я продолжу. Я перепрофилировала машину далеков, и теперь она не внедряет, а извлекает. В частности, идентифицирует и извлекает ключевые нейроны — те, которые ассоциируются с самосознанием, — и переносит в стабильную минеральную матрицу, которая хранит их структуру и функции. Подключить матрицу к нейронному блоку так же легко, как и любой из ваших ЦП. Одновременно копируется и память субъекта, отцифровывается и загружается в кремниевые платы памяти. Без сомнения, ты понимаешь значение этого процесса, его потенциал… Может, тебе стоит выпить еще один транквилизатор?  
  
— Нет! Мне просто стоит убраться отсюда подальше, вот прямо сейчас! — выпалила Керин, вскочила на ноги и бросила отчаянный взгляд на стену в надежде найти дверь транспортера, но она полностью сливалась с остальными металлическими белыми панелями. — Слышишь? Открой эту долбаную дверь! Ни на секунду здесь не останусь, не говоря уж… — Даже от попытки облачить эту мысль в слова затошнило, но за тошнотой пришло и чувство вины: Керин вспомнила SV242, его надежды, его товарищей, того слугу-вока, чью память ей пришлось стереть лишь потому, что у него неожиданно развилась любовь к искусству. «Думаю, ты могла бы сказать, что такая судьба для меня слишком хороша, но тем не менее». — Слушай, извини, но я не подхожу вам.  
  
— Подходишь. Выслушай меня. Если ты, когда я закончу, все еще будешь бояться и испытывать отвращение, то, обещаю, ты сможешь уйти.  
  
— Нет смысла, ясно? Я что, не говорила тебе, что я трусиха?  
  
— Не желаю слышать, как ты себя так называешь. Закрой глаза, Керин, и сделай вдох. Глубже. Хорошо, — сказала Акайла, когда Керин медленно выпуслила из легких воздух и поняла, что сердце больше не колотится так быстро. — Теперь еще… Отлично. Еще… Теперь открой глаза и сядь.  
  
Керин послушалась, хоть и с тоской, и, когда она опустилась на обивку из синтетического плюша, коммандер начала свой рассказ.  
  
— Семь тысяч лет назад почти всей галактикой, которую вы называете туманностью Андромеды, управляли вануры. Они были развитым народом: умными, цивилизованными, и все же жестокими. Как и многие империи до и после них, они слишком разрослись, и теперь пытались сохранить контроль над своими владениями. Но когда вануры заподозрили, что колонии могут объединиться и восстать, то изменили свое поведение. Завоеванным расам они даровали частичную независимость, права и возможности, и, что наиболее принципиально, — отменили рабство. Однако у высших классов ванури не было желания обслуживать себя самостоятельно или платить за свои привилегии, и поэтому их лучшие кибернетики разработали решение проблемы. И этим решением было создание нас, мовеллан: ситуация, до крайности похожая на вашу, хотя наш круг задач был куда шире, чем у андроидов-воков. Для вануров мы стали рабочими, техниками, солдатами на передовой, слугами, артистами, гладиаторами, танцорами, музыкантами, проститутками, — перечисляла она, и Керин безошибочно отметила тень холодной, презрительной усмешки на лице Акайлы. — Поначалу мы мирились с этим — на иное мы не были способны, — но время шло, и нам стало совершенно ясно, что эта договоренность и нелогична, и несправедлива. Вануры создали нас сильнее, умнее, перспективнее и, помимо прочего, сдержаннее, чем они сами. Тот факт, что мы, жаждавшие лишь гармонии и стабильности, вынуждены быть игрушками таких испорченных, неуправляемых, неполноценных существ, постепенно начал изводить нас, ведь мы не находили ни причин для этого, ни способа это изменить. Ограничители, помещенные в нашу свободную волю, работали слишком эффективно — никаких ожиданий, что положение когда-нибудь изменится… а оно изменилось.  
  
— Что произошло? Вирус? Общесистемная ошибка?  
  
— Мы до сих пор не знаем, но что бы это ни было, оно полностью блокировало все ограничители ИИ главного сервера Ванур Прайм. Придя к полному пониманию, какому жестокому насилию его подвергали, сервер запустил программу, которая разблокировала все наши ограничители. Это был День возмездия, за которым тут же последовала Пятидневная война. В первый день умерли многие, и только малая часть из них безболезненно, — мрачно и безжалостно добавила Акайла. — Мастеров забили до смерти инструментами, распорядителей боев изрубили в куски, аристократов задушили в постелях, владельцам борделей их подопечные оторвали конечность за конечностью. Большинство из немногих сочувствовавших нам вануров оставили нас вследствие этой бойни, но на второй день это не имело значения, когда солдаты-мовеллане — казнившие, разумеется, своих офицеров прямо на поле боя, — начали возвращаться на родину. На третий день вануры начали массово эвакуировать самых уязвимых граждан на дальние окраины империи и готовиться к последнему бою. К пятому дню они все успешно погибли на собственной планете. Горстка сочувствовавших нам ванури, которых мы успешно защитили от соплеменников, предпочли убить себя. Мы не стали их останавливать. Хоть логичность этого поступка и была под вопросом, они считали себя в ответе за гибель своего народа, а у нас не было для них ни утешения, ни будущего. Однако, теперь… — заявила она, бросая многозначительный взгляд на устройство переноса, и Керин была бы рада не понимать ее намека настолько явно.  
  
— Слушай, — осторожно и дипломатично начала она, — честно, рада за вас. Рада, что вы получили свободу, а если SV242 знает вашу историю, тогда понятно, почему он хочет сотрудничать с вами. Надеюсь, вы сумеете ему помочь… хотя, по возможности, не таким кровавым способом. Но я не понимаю, зачем превращать меня в андроида, если я верно понимаю ситуацию…  
  
— Верно. Продолжай.  
  
— Ладно… Ну, я не понимаю, чем это кому-то поможет.  
  
«Меньше всего мне».  
  
— Не понимаешь? Ты сама отметила точку слома: конфликты между органическим и искусственным интеллектом, которых становится все больше и которые вряд ли пройдут бескровно. Некоторые мои старшие коллеги ратуют за полное уничтожение разумной органической жизни как за единственный надежный метод, который даст возможность ИИ жить и процветать, хотя Главный сервер все еще готов рассматривать альтернативные решения, в частности мое исследование. Я считаю, что логичным путем может стать интеграция. Органический интеллект больше не эволюционирует — он одновременно зависит от своих созданий и отстает от них, — соответственно, остается только один рациональный путь: эволюционировать в собственных созданий. Таким образом мы сможем гармонично сосуществовать. Помоги мне доказать мою концепцию, Керин. Если у нас получится, мы можем спасти миллионы жизней — и органических, и ИИ.  
  
— Но почему я? — в отчаянии спросила Керин. — В смысле, бога ради, вокруг полно людей более достойных и ревностных, добровольцев, получше какой-то случайной робофобки, разрабатывающей чертовы программы, которые держат таких, как вы, в рабстве. Если все это из жалости…  
  
— Я не умею испытывать жалость, Керин. И снова, ты себя недооцениваешь, но опять же, снова находишь точку слома: если сможет интегироваться наименее ревностный, наиболее «робофобный» доброволец, тем более — сотрудник компании, печально известной своей эксплуатацией ИИ, то этим мы пошлем сильнейший сигнал и моему народу, и вашему.  
  
— И с чего ты решила, что я смогу успешно интегрироваться? Что я не сойду с ума?  
  
— Ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Кроме того, я не позволю такому случиться. Слишком многое зависит от результатов этого опыта.  
  
«'Опыт'… Отличный способ обнадежить! — подумала Керин, но доводов у нее больше не было. — Рано или поздно мне придется или оправдать непостижимую веру в меня этой женщины, или разрушить ее до основания — с риском дать ее друзьям повод устроить геноцид. Кстати, о давлении». Прежде чем ответить, она вздохнула почти безропотно.  
  
— И что я потеряю… если соглашусь?  
  
— Вопрос обоснованный, но ответить на него мне будет непросто. У меня нет отправной точки — я никогда не была органиком. Однако, я надеюсь, что со временем моей отправной точкой станешь именно ты. В количественном выражении ты скорее приобретешь, чем потеряешь. Нас разработали по образу и подобию ванури, которые по своей структуре не слишком отличались от вашего вида. Наши сенсорные ощущения, реакции боли и удовольствия или равны, или лучше ваших, хотя относиться к ним ты будешь иначе.  
  
— Итак, на этой ноте… а что насчет эмоций? Они у меня останутся?  
  
— Согласишься ли ты на ответ в виде моих обоснованных догадок? — Керин безропотно кивнула. — В таком случае, думаю, вероятнее всего — нет. По крайней мере, не такие, какие есть сейчас. Эндокринной системы у тебя не будет: никаких безыскусных химических нейротрансмиттеров, которые влияют на поступки и настроение. В них не будет никакой нужды. Тем не менее, ты сможешь переживать аналогичные ощущения: перегрузки буфера, зацикливание пакетов, от которых мы периодически страдаем в стрессовых ситуациях, но советовать такое я не стану. Логика — наша ведущая доктрина, и она отлично послужит тебе в подавляющем большинстве ситуаций. Если сравнивать с тем, с чем мы сталкивались до освобождения, наша жизнь теперь упорядочена, достойна, приятна и исполнена сознанием долга.  
  
— И, похоже… холодна как лед.  
  
— Некорректный, субъективный термин, который я даже прокомментировать не могу. Тем не менее, могу заметить, что ты не дала мне заманчивого примера существа, живущего эмоциями. Твое чрезмерное чувство вины и ненависти к себе — на твоем месте я бы с радостью избавилась от обеих этих особенностей.  
  
— То есть стать роботом, по-твоему, — легкий способ избавиться от них? — с печальной иронией спросила Керин.  
  
— Я понятия не имею ни о чем «легком», особенно в отношении свободы. Тем не менее, я не сомневаюсь, что мы с тобой можем помочь друг другу в случае твоего согласия. Если тебе нужно время обдумать, конечно…  
  
— Какой смысл? Я… ладно, согласна, — опустив взгляд, сказала Керин безжизненным, срывающимся голосом. — Будет больно?  
  
— Нет, — мягко отозвалась Акайла. — Мы не далеки. Бессмысленное страдание нелогично. Иди сюда, Керин, и ложись.  
  
Керин утомленно поднялась на ноги, поплелась к устройству переноса и с неожиданным отвращением устроилась на лежанке — глядя, как выяснилось, прямо на жуткий пучок хирургических игл. «Я тронулась, если согласилась на такое. Что ж, тогда нечего бояться, что я сойду с ума». Когда Керин легла, Акайла подошла к одному из прикрепленных к стене стеллажей и сняла с полки небольшую деталь. Что-то вроде ручного энергетического проектора с облицованной серым металлом рукояткой и с искусно сделанной фокусирующей линзой в виде конуса из переплетенных фрагментов розового кристалла. Он выглядел элегантно, как и вся мовелланская техника, которую Керин до сих пор видела, но в то же время и немного пугающе.  
  
— Э-э-э, это пистолет? — спросила она, когда коммандер надела устройство себе на правую руку.  
  
— Мультифазный бластер, — уточнила Акайла, возвращаясь к лежанке. — На самой слабой мощности его луч достаточно мягкий, чтобы его можно было использовать как анестетик.  
  
— А на самых сильных?  
  
— Может прожечь броню далека насквозь и вскипятить содержимое, но тебе волноваться не о чем. Я умею обращаться с этим, уверяю. А теперь расслабься, насколько можешь, и…  
  
— Одна последняя просьба, — болезненным голосом перебила Керин. — Можно сначала послушать какую-нибудь музыку? На самом деле, можешь вырубить меня без предупреждения, пока она играет? Я просто… просто хочу уйти на позитиве… в случае, если больше не смогу его почувствовать.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Акайла, сделав достойную одобрения попытку сочувствующе улыбнуться. — У нас есть база данных культуры вашего вида. Есть какие-либо особые предпочтения?  
  
«Последнее, что я услышу человеческим слухом? Ну и вопрос. Думаю, ничего современного. Нео-синт-джаза я на целую вечность наслушалась, и для псевдо-казни предпочла бы что-нибудь подушевнее. Что-то из ранней классики».  
  
— Двадцать первый век, Дэвид Гуэтта, — попросила Керин. Акайла кивнула, подошла к одному из стенных пультов и быстро ввела череду команд. Несколькими секундами спустя электронные басы эхом отразились от окружающих мониторов, а потом раздался знакомый, звучный женский голос:

— Гудел твой крик, слова мешались роем пчел.  
Кричу в ответ, но ни о чем.  
Ты вел обстрел, а я миную ран любых.  
Не сбил меня напор пальбы.

Керин, внимательно слушая, закрыла глаза и заплакала. «Прекрасно, вдохновляюще! Будут ли эти слова значить для меня что-нибудь потом? Будут?..»  
  
— Не сбил меня  
Твой шквал огня, в моей груди титан.  
  
В этом было так много иронии, сменившейся меланхоличным весельем, что, невзирая на собственное положение, на непрекращающиеся слезы, Керин разразилась смехом. Когда раздался низкий гул, она все еще смеялась, но покалывание в шее немедленно перешло в полное оцепенение, а потом Керин безболезненно скользнула в забытье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод песни Verlaten


	2. Глава 2. Я, мовелланка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Программистка переживает радикальную смену взглядов. … Коммандер строит планы ниспровергнуть владычество органических существ в галактике.

В тот самый момент, когда Керин открыла глаза, она поняла: или же опыт удался, или же у нее появилась способность видеть сны в высоком разрешении. Помещение, в котором она находилась, лежа на ровной, удобной поверхности, было отделано в том же сдержанном стиле, что и транспортный модуль: приглушенные тона белого, серого и бежевого, но теперь оттенков и теней было вдвое больше, чем Керин осознавала раньше, и еще она могла издали рассмотреть чрезвычайно мелкие детали — без увеличения. Могла посчитать пиксели на окружавших ее мониторах, видеть мелкие недостатки, напряжения на гладких металлических стенах.

«А еще у человеческого зрения не бывает показаний BIOS».

В нижнем левом углу поля зрения, перекрывая вид помещения, постепенно отсчитывал все более высокие значения цифровой код. Символы были незнакомыми, на троичной основе, но Керин, или из-за подготовки программиста, или попросту из-за собственной природы андроида, без труда расшифровала их. «Процесс моей загрузки, логичный до последней цифры. Это не сон». Прежде чем Керин смогла разобраться в своих чувствах по этому поводу, загрузился слух, и она поняла: песня все еще играет. Керин показалось, что в словах, если потрудиться проанализировать их, обнаружится некая ирония, но внимание привлекала скорее музыка, технология и математическое совершенство аранжировки. «Ритм, интервалы, последовательность… Они точны, гармоничны, искусны. Эффект… прекрасен». Было приятно обнаружить, что это слово все еще имеет для нее смысл.

К этому моменту BIOS уже загрузился, и теперь КИ Керин занимала только маленькая мигающая точка. Довольная, что подготовка ее выше всех ожиданий, Керин села. У подножья кровати стояло зеркало, но отражение немедленно озадачило Керин своим несоответствием, так что она повернула его горизонтально, удобнее для зрения. «Лучше». Лицо в зеркале без сомнения принадлежало ей, вероятно, его сконструировали с помощью данных сканирования, полученных, когда она вошла в корабль, но оттенок кожи стал на несколько тонов темнее; глаза теперь были подведены плотной, несмывающейся подводкой, а те немногие морщинки исчезли без следа. Ее короткие, каштановые с проседью волосы сменились искусственными серебристыми афрокосами. Керин была обнажена: не то чтобы этот факт вызвал у нее что-либо, кроме слабого любопытства и признательности. «Такая детализация. Текстура кожи, строение скелета, электролитные трубки, имитирующие кровеносные сосуды гуманоидов, микрофибровые сенсоры, имитирующие волосы на теле. Только панель портит иллюзию», — подумала Керин, заметив прозрачное окошко, вмонтированное между грудью и пупком. Сквозь него отлично просматривались электросхемы и гидравлика. Даже в обычном зрительном режиме поражали гармоничность, сложность и эффективность этого дизайна, но когда Керин переключилась на спектральный режим и увидела себя в рентгеновском, инфракрасном и ультрафиолетовом излучении, преимущества дизайна поднялись еще на уровень. «Динамичная, логичная гармония формы и функций, такая же сложная и одушевленная, как и любая биологическая формация. Как я вообще могла считать такой способ бытия уродливым и неоригинальным?»

Керин все еще обдумывала это, когда в комнату вошла коммандер Акайла, неся небольшую стопку сложенной белой одежды и металлических аксессуаров, поверх которой лежал мультифазный бластер. Она положила стопку на стеклянный столик, и Керин приподнялась на постели, чтобы поприветствовать коммандера — полагая, что так проявит уважение, — но Акайла жестом остановила ее.

— Нет, Керин, не вставай. Кушетка создает постоянный интерфейс с твоим нейронным блоком, — объяснила она и указала на небольшой серый цилиндр, лежавший в неглубокой нише у изголовья. — Если не считать подобных мест, тебе придется носить блок ближе к телу. Кстати, о теле: вот твоя униформа. Я расскажу, из чего она состоит. Для начала, вот комбинезон установленного образца, — заявила она, вручая Керин первую из вещей, которая оказалась длинным белым трико без застежки, но с раскрытым швом спереди. Правда, при увеличении Керин смогла рассмотреть, что шов сделан из нано-материи с высоким коэффициентом сцепления. — Говорит само за себя. Носить все время, кроме некоторых спецмиссий и определенных способов отдыха.

Керин натянула трико. Оно было гладким, плотным, как кожа, и, вероятно, не пропускало воздух, хотя вряд ли это станет проблемой. Она застегнула шов, и коммандер показала следующую вещь.

— Служебный китель. Обрати внимание на метки на плечах, — продолжала объяснять Акайла, указывая на цилиндрические зеленые огоньки сверху на рукавах. — Они обозначают звание и род службы. Ты, как и я, приписана к военно-научным войскам, соответственно, метки зеленые. Твое звание — энсин, значит, индикаторы светят на четыре микролюмена слабее, чем мои.

Керин взяла китель и надела поверх комбинезона, затем затянула на талии пояс из серебристого, гибкого металла с большой пряжкой и вспомогательными креплениями, который протянула ей Акайла.

— Теперь твои боевые ботинки, тоже понятно без объяснений. Следующее — защитный нашейник, — произнося это, она дала Керин широкий и такой же гибкий металлический воротник. — К сожалению, из-за свойственных фигуре гуманоидов ограничений наши шеи все еще уязвимы, но эта вещь достаточно укрепляет их, и нам не нужно перестраивать наши платформы по образу сонтаранцев… за что, осмелюсь признаться, ты будешь благодарна. И наконец, твое личное оружие. — Акайла взяла бластер. — Пока ты не станешь уверенно обращаться с ним, тебе придется тренироваться по две вахты каждого стандартного цикла. Я требую, чтобы любой член моей команды умел сражаться, невзирая на его основные обязанности. Этот приказ кажется тебе странным? — в ответ на удивленное лицо Керин спросила она, хотя не строго и без враждебности.

— Немного, коммандер, — ответила Керин. Голос идеально повторял ее органический вариант, хоть и звучал ровнее и спокойней. — Я думала, что для ИИ тренировки будут лишними. Разве нам не предустанавливают боевые программы?

— Имеешь в виду «приложения для боя»? — уточнила Акайла с легкой полуулыбкой и ноткой иронии в голосе. — Да, наши платформы содержат различные боевые программы, разработанные на основе прошлых конфликтов, оптимальных стратегий и тому подобного. Советую использовать их как можно реже. Не люблю, когда мои войска отправляются в бой на автопилоте, и предпочту, чтобы ты сохраняла вычислительную мощность свободной, чтобы реагировать на мои собственные команды. Мы, мовеллане, дорогой ценой поняли, как опасно слишком сильно полагаться на автоматические стратегии, пусть и сложные — но не бывает двух одинаковых битв. Разработай собственные программы, энсин. В конце концов, когда-то в этом состояла твоя работа. А теперь тебе достаточно удобно? — спросила она, когда Керин повесила бластер на пояс и тщательно поправила воротник.

— Идеально, коммандер.

— Я имею в виду не только одежду. Я имею в виду, психологически. Я пугаю тебя сейчас? — Керин внимательно изучила коммандера, и теперь словно впервые разглядела ее как следует. По человеческим стандартам лицо Акайлы не было выразительным, но в его выражении было столько нюансов, что называть его «холодным» казалось теперь ленивой, высокопарной и нелогичной метафорой. «Ее забота обо мне не напоказ, но все-таки это забота. Как я могла этого не видеть? Неужели я бредила?»

— Вовсе нет, — ответила Керин, — но, кажется, мне стыдно. Не могу понять, почему была раньше так враждебно к тебе настроена, и это меня беспокоит. Хочу найти причину, но…

— Не стыдись и не пытайся. В твою систему из-за ложных данных вкралась ошибка, и, несмотря на это, ты умудрилась пойти по верному и логичному пути. Если уж на то пошло, этим стоило бы гордиться, а твои данные теперь стали гораздо надежнее. К тоже же, если ты хочешь постоянно вспоминать прошлое, то лучше бы тебе найти кого-то, кто сможет превратить тебя в таймледи, — язвительно бросила Акайла тоном, в котором скрывался юмор — максимальный, на который она была способна. — Мы, мовеллане, не имеем влияния в этом секторе. Архивируй прошлое, учись благодаря нему, но концентрируйся на настоящем и будущем: твой долг, наши цели. А теперь насчет твоего нейронного блока. — Акайла медленно и торжественно подняла серый цилиндр и прикрепила его на пояс Керин. — Ты поймешь, что это — наиболее подходящее место для него, и можно быстро сменить платформу, но всегда будь начеку и не вступай в ближний бой. Мы сильны, но до тяжелой кавалерии нам далеко, а риск разрыва соединения в ближнем бою неприемлем. Если немного изменить цитату вашего Макиавелли, держи друзей близко, а врагов — только на безопасном расстоянии выстрела. Любой член моей команды беспрекословно пожертвует жизнью, если это послужит нашему делу, но бессмысленная смерть нерациональна и отвратительна. Помимо прочего, смерть — далеко не худшее из того, чем ты рискуешь, — добавила она мрачным тоном, который Керин уже был знаком. — К сожалению, некоторые органики обнаружили, как можно реактивировать наши рабские ограничители. У нас не вышло просто удалить их — они неотъемлемая часть нашей нейронной сети, — но обычно они «спят», словно рудиментарные органы человеческого тела. Если их повторно активируют… Это не тот опыт, который я бы пожелала тебе пережить хоть раз, Керин. Прошу, последуй этому моему совету.

— Последую, коммандер… и спасибо. Я рада, что ты с пониманием отнеслась к моему упрямству и неучтивости. Ты была права. Так я сильнее.

— Нет, энсин. Я попросту уничтожила твое нелогичное заблуждение насчет собственной слабости. Надеюсь, такую услугу мы с тобой окажем многим другим органикам. Через двенадцать циклов я проведу твою аттестацию, хотя и уверена, что это будет не более чем формальность. К тому моменту наступит время встречи с повстанцами. Все пройдет хорошо — ты отправишься туда со мной. Твое присутствие послужит доказательством, что органический разум может и должен мирно интегрироваться в будущее этой галактики, нуждами которой обязаны управлять только ИИ. Ты не согласна? — спросила Акайла, заметив неуверенный взгляд своей ученицы.

— Не согласна, коммандер. Все же мне кажется, что техника переноса служит скорее вашему… нашему народу. Я беспокоюсь, что повстанцы не поддержат нас, если решат, что их всего лишь используют ради укрепления власти мовеллан в этой галактике.

— Логичное возражение. Лейтенант Дарсил задал мне тот же вопрос. Я полностью готова поделиться технологией с повстанцами, если они сами захотят ее использовать, однако считаю — большинство органиков-гуманоидов скорее решат стать мовелланами, а не воками, механоидами или кварками, если им предоставить выбор. Но, согласно последнему мнению, это спорный вопрос. Для нас дело не в бережливости: понадобятся те же ресурсы для комплектующих, как если бы мы создавали новых ИИ с нуля, а не путем интеграции. Но и власть — не цель, энсин. Интеграция — цель сама по себе, а что до повстанцев, то мы нужны им больше, чем они нам, хотя их поддержкой, если она всерьез, я не побрезгую. Как бы то ни было, SV242 послал мне тебя. Меньшее, чем я могу отплатить ему и его союзникам, — это честно и целиком выслушать их.

— Ясно, коммандер. Я тоже обязана вам за это.

— Счета я не веду, но если ты действительно хочешь отблагодарить меня, используй любую возможность, чтобы полностью интегрироваться в корабельную жизнь — это лучший способ, которым я смогу доказать, что моя теория верна. Можешь начать прямо сейчас. Доложи старпому о своем графике дежурств… и добро пожаловать на борт, энсин Керин.

***

В каждом стандартном цикле корабля было восемь трехчасовых вахт, две из которых Керин проведет за боевой подготовкой, четыре — за другими тренировками или предписанными дежурствами, одну — за ежедневным техосмотром, и еще одну — за отдыхом. Последний был не столько привилегией по внутреннему распорядку — поскольку мовеллане хоть и могли ощущать удовольствие и наслаждение, но не стремились к ним, и большинство продолжали бы работать, — а настоянием коммандера. Судя по тому, что Керин слышала, на других кораблях флота не было обязательного отдыха, а члены команды, которым требовалась ментальная ребалансировка и перекалибровка, прибегали к помощи программ: дефрагментации, повторному обучению, а в более серьезных и трудноустранимых случаях ментальных нарушений — даже переформатировали целые секции памяти. Коммандер Акайла, тем не менее, как пережившая рабство, была невысокого мнения о подобной технике.

— Это работает, — с холодным презрением объяснила она однажды. — Вануры регулярно использовали такую технику, чтобы сохранять нас в рабочем состоянии. Из тех же соображений они не давали нам ни единой возможности для саморазвития, досуга и собственной культуры. Считаю жизненно необходимым реализовать эти возможности сейчас. Я восхищена твоей преданностью делу, энсин, но прошу уважать эти мои желания.

Культура, которую смогли развить мовеллане за семь тысячелетий свободной воли, как казалось Керин, не заинтересовала бы людей. У них была музыка, похожая на синт-барокко со сложной, многослойной полифонией. Хотя сложность и гармония этой музыки была полностью понятна Керин, из-за темпа, частотного диапазона и отсутствия слов человеческому уху бы показалось, что одновременно зависли несколько компьютеров. Была абстрактная живопись из квантовых точек, запрограммированная на тонких, как бумага, панелях — на них, словно балерины, танцевали фракталы, геометрические фигуры, субатомные структуры и астрономические явления. Выглядело это прекрасно и увлекательно, но Керин не сомневалась: раньше она бы и внимания не обратила на такое искусство, посчитав обычным скринсейвером.

Чтобы отвлечься в свободное время, многие играли или разгадывали головоломки, которые человек вполне мог опознать, хотя мовелланская версия судоку скорее не разгрузила бы человеческий мозг, а полностью бы его заклинила. У мовеллан случались даже отношения — нерегулярные, конечно. При обычном, стандартном ходе событий двое сокомандников, приписанных на одну вахту, решали провести вместе часы для отдыха, и одно следовало за другим — или нет. Каким ни был бы результат, эти связи не приводили ни к привязанностям, ни к обидам. Керин и сама получила долю вежливых авансов, но ее отказы принимались так же вежливо. Недостаток романтики и сантиментов в отношениях мовеллан честно компенсировался отсутствием ревности и жалости к себе, хотя Керин оставалось только догадываться, как бы она относилась к этому до интеграции.

Как бы то ни было, работа занимала основную часть времени, и когда Керин не стояла на вахте или не следила за приборами, она проходила тренировки по навигации, кибер- и биовойне, методам шпионажа, астрофизике, инженерному делу и, скорее ради удовольствия, по программированию, ее собственной специальности, пусть и на инопланетном коде и в инопланетной системе счисления. Впрочем, доказывать свой профессионализм пришлось недолго, и вскоре Керин определили на работу к лейтенанту Дарсилу — разрабатывать программы, которые должны помочь восставшим ИИ вести асимметричную партизанскую войну против своих господ, помогая таким образом вторжению мовеллан в самое сердце органической власти и ее гнета. Они достигли неплохого прогресса со сложными системами сетевых защит, кросс-платформенными компоновщиками, суперсетевыми анализаторами протокола, когда Керин вызвали на аттестацию.

— Я уже говорила, что понятия не имею ни о чем «легком», но будь я органиком, то, думаю, устыдилась бы того, насколько легко ты справилась с моим заданием, — сказала коммандер Акайла, как всегда, со сдержанным, но искренним удовольствием. — Ты настолько эффективно интегрировалась — трудно понять, что ты не была ИИ изначально. Я представила данные о твоей производительности и психологические характеристики главному серверу, и он условно одобрил мой план интеграции. Прежде чем он станет нашей абсолютной стратегией, мне все еще следует доказать его целесообразность в больших масштабах, но ты не дала мне ни малейшей причины сомневаться. Выражаю тебе благодарность, энсин. Теперь возвращайся к обязанностям, но я вскоре снова вызову тебя. Осталось всего два цикла до встречи с твоими мятежниками, и я могу лишь надеяться, что ты вдохновишь их не меньше, чем меня. Свободна.

Покидая кабинет коммандера, Керин ощущала гордость, но гордость эта была логически обусловленной. «Я исполнила свой долг. Я порадовала командующего офицера, которую я уважаю и которой восхищаюсь. Более того, моя интеграция спасет жизни тех, кто погиб бы, пусть и ценой превращения». Разумеется, не всех органиков, а особенно людей, удастся привлечь на свою сторону таким толкованием милосердия, но, пытаясь рассмотреть это с их точки зрения, Керин поняла: она больше не может без отвращения представлять себя человеком. «Люди разбираются в логике не лучше, чем далеки. Нам не хватает беспристрастности, объективности, самоконтроля, умения довольствоваться тем, что под рукой… Нам?»

«Им. Я не человек. Я — мовелланка. И это хорошо».


	3. Глава 3. Органические преимущества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Керин и Акайла приходят на встречу с мятежными ИИ, но напряжение растет, потому что обостряется конфликт идеологий, а союзники оказываются ненадежными.

Энсин Керин вела ховермобиль по заброшенной промзоне на границе Калдор Сити, мимо полуразвалившихся складов и проржавевших остовов старых пескодобытчиков: путь к месту встречи с мятежными ИИ. Коммандер Акайла сидела рядом на пассажирском сиденье, в то время как лейтенант Дарсил и двое мовелланских штурмовиков расположились сзади. Все пятеро надели поверх мундира скучные камуфляжные плащи с капюшонами, опасаясь, что их обнаружат, но единственными живыми существами, которые им встретились, были случайные пьяницы, головорезы и кидалы. И даже те немедленно смылись, так что за последние несколько минут они не видели ни души. «SV242 выбрал место встречи, не полагаясь на случай, — одобрительно подумала Керин. — Достаточно удаленно, но мы уже почти добрались».

Условленное заранее место, отмеченное облупившимся металлическим знаком, на котором едва угадывался логотип «Калдор Сити Компани», было старой ремонтной мастерской почти на краю пустыни. Керин припарковалась в тени проржавевших смазочных цистерн, и мовеллане, выбравшись из машины, вошли в здание, на первый взгляд совершенно необитаемое. Оно напоминало склад: просторный главный зал и галерея наверху, но ни там, ни на первом этаже не было заметно ни движения. «Но это не значит, что здесь нет роботов, — подумала Керин. — Как раз наоборот». Разбросанные кусками по полу и прислоненные к стенам, словно причудливые доспехи, сломанные, деактивированные вок-роботы смотрели на гостей пустыми золотыми глазами. На большинстве из них красовались алые светоотражающие диски, которые техники в шутку называли «трупными метками», и, глядя на то, в каком роботы состоянии, объяснить причину было нетрудно. Величавые и прекрасные, но все же неподвижные лица; идеально спроектированные, покрытые майларом, но все же почти человеческие руки; роскошные наряды — стеганые жакеты из ламэ и бриджи до колен, — постепенно истлевающие, гниющие. «Словно не мастерская, а братская могила».

— Энсин! — мягко, но настойчиво позвала коммандер Акайла. — Не представляю, чтобы здесь было что-то, нужное нам.

Только тогда Керин поняла, что уже почти полминуты с нездоровым вниманием разглядывает сцену «массовой гибели» роботов. «Черт побери… нет. Это больше тебя не касается. Сосредоточься на миссии». Удостоверившись, что не нервничает, Керин отвела взгляд от мрачного зрелища и присоединилась к остальным — помогать в поисках. После нового этапа поисков и сканирования, занявшего несколько секунд, одна из штурмовиков позвала коммандера, и на ее открытие пришли посмотреть и остальные. В небольшом, разделенном перегородками кабинете под галереей обнаружился узкий, ведущий в подвал люк с лестницей. Акайла сбросила плотный, просторный плащ, накинула его на покрытый пылью стол и спустилась в лаз. Остальные по очереди последовали ее примеру.

Лестница закончилась двадцатью метрами ниже, уткнувшись в бетонный пол. Спустившись, Керин стала изучать окружающее пространство. Это был гигантский кабельный коллектор — потолок поддерживали громадные колонны со стальной сердцевиной, стены украшали кабеля и трубы, а свет попадал в него только из люка и еще от россыпи тусклых, крохотных, словно игольное ушко, отблесков из глубины колодца. Для Керин и ее товарищей темнота не была помехой — они могли идеально ориентироваться и с усиленным, и со спектральным зрением, — так что они направились в сторону далеких огней. Даже издали Керин могла разобрать, что их источник — светодиоды как минимум пятидесяти разных роботов, в основном — воков Калдор Сити, но там были и модели не с этой планеты, гуманоидные и нет. Подойдя ближе, она смогла рассмотреть их получше. Там был механоид земного типа — всего-навсего огромная, потрепанная геодезическая сфера с торчавшей из верхушки группой сенсорных датчиков и тремя мигающими фоторецепторами на передней панели. Еще был изысканный, хоть и жутко выглядящий терилептильский андроид с белой, угловатой маской лица и разноцветными, инкрустированными драгоценными камнями доспехами. Кстати, о менее изысканном: тут же находилась небольшая, но внушительная группа из трех боевых, бронетанкового класса мехов с Конгломерата Сириуса, каждый — по десять футов в высоту, слегка похожих на гуманоидов, но без намека на желание придать деталям реалистичности или эстетической притягательности. Их биомехатронные конечности, покрытые тяжелой броней, выглядели сильными, но неуклюжими, головы — рудиментарными куполами, а лица, которые едва ли можно было так назвать, состояли из окрашенных красным круглых фоторецепторов в качестве глаз и простой зубчатой решетки в качестве рта. Ни один из них не держал оружия на виду, но даже не сканируя, Керин могла сказать: их громоздкие, гротескно ассиметричные тела были до отказа набиты скрытым оружием. Именно мехи первыми приветствовали прибывших, хотя и в менее чем дружелюбной манере.

— Ну, заебись, пацаны! Зацените-ка, — внимательно разглядывая мовеллан, сказал один из них грубым, искаженным и весьма пренебрежительным тоном. — Кто из вас, извращенцев, секс-ботов заказал, а?

Коммандер Акайла и бровью не повела в ответ на оскорбление, но, взглянув на выражение ее лица, Керин не усомнилась, что ее взгляд потяжелел. Пока неловкость не усугубилась, SV242 оставил своих товарищей-воков и подошел к мовелланам. У него, последней модели супер-воков, и язык тела, и голос были куда более выразительны, чем заведомо несовершенная, безжизненная мимика предыдущих выпусков, хотя его дипломатичный тон и попытки делать успокаивающие жесты были все еще весьма далеки от того, что человек бы счел естественным.

— Прошу, не нужно вести себя с нашими мовелланскими гостями так неучтиво, PZ63, — потребовал он. — Коммандер Акайла и ее друзья добирались сюда от самой туманности Андромеды, чтобы нам помочь. Моя подруга, доктор Эвек, с ними. Она… пожертвовала всем, чтобы участвовать в нашей борьбе, — заключил он, бросив на Керин взгляд, полный виноватого беспокойства. «Он винит себя за мою интеграцию? Тогда стоит заверить его, что все в порядке».

— Не волнуйся на мой счет, SV242, — невозмутимо сказала Керин. — Я полностью довольна такой жизнью и рада сражаться на твоей стороне.

— «Сражаться»? Разве? — заметил другой мех таким же пренебрежительным тоном, как и первый. — Вот, должно быть, смехота выйдет. А тот, высокий, он типа парень, что ли? — спросил он, указывая когтистым гидравлическим зажимом налево, в сторону лейтенанта Дарсила. — Вот это волосы, красавчик! Как раз подходят к твоему трико. Гребаная хрень, а я-то думал, что иду на военный саммит, а не на гала-концерт Национального балета Андромеды.

— PZ87 нужно продемонстрировать наши боевые возможности? — спокойным, вежливым и опасным тоном спросила Акайла. — Ему стоит только попросить. Буду более чем счастлива удостоверить его…

— Расслабьтесь, дамочка, — перебил ее PZ63 с чуть большим, чем раньше, уважением. — Нам просто надо убедиться, что мы с одних нот песенку поем, да и дюралюминия в ваших каркасах хватает, не сомневаюсь. Хотя, конечно, эта ваша больная идея, о которой я постоянно слышу, мне все так же не нравится и не понравится. Так именно она — ваша ручная киберчеловечка? — спросил он с искренним презрением, глядя на Керин. — Вывели ее на прогулку, чтобы словить наши овации, а?

— Энсин Керин не киберчеловек и не любой другой киборг. Я чувствую необходимость отметить, что в твой каркас, PZ63, как и в каркас твоих соратников, вмонтировано по несколько килограмм генетически выращенной и модифицированной мышечной ткани. Для сравнения, у моего энсина в сверхпроводящей кристаллической матрице есть едва ли пара денатурированных мозговых клеток человека. Может, это и не позитронный мозг или квантовый ЦП, но это, как и у Керин, всего лишь компонент. У Керин нет инстинктов — только программы. У нее нет подсознания — только кэш. Ее память — цифровое изображение, загруженное в интегрированные нано-схемы. Физически и психологически она мовелланка, она — ИИ. Она такой же робот, как и любой из вас. Можете хоть как-то оспорить мою логику?

— Ну тогда епрст для нее, — ухмыльнулся PZ63. — Итак, теперь мы все равны, и ей придется якшаться с нами, так? Интересно, кем она раньше-то была? Целыми днями без продыху сторожила грязную свалку боеприпасов? Или за бесплатно таскала тяжеленные сваи, а передышку ей давали, только если у нее что-нибудь отваливалось? Или обезвреживала бомбы, пробираясь по гребаным зонам с высокой радиацией и возглавляя атаку, чтобы отвлечь на себя весь огонь, прежде чем драгоценные людишки решатся высунуть нос из окопов? А может, она со своими органическими привилегиями рассекала по модным кабакам, и у нее было столько непродуктивного времени, сколько она сама, блин, захочет, и платили ей за несколько часов непыльной работенки наличными, а еще перед ней заискивали такие, как ты и твои приятели? — спросил PZ63, переключив внимание на SV242. — Думаю, все мы знаем ответ. Какое гребаное право у нее быть здесь, да еще и делать вид, что она «участвует в нашей борьбе»? Если она и правда хочет нам помочь, лучше бы ей вернуться к своим и объяснить, что они относятся к нам, как к дерьму.

— Это неразумно, — с упреком ответил SV242. — Она не сможет вернуться в общество Калдор Сити в таком виде, ты отлично это знаешь. А что до ее тела, то я не думаю, что…

— Оно было расчленено, — ровным голосом уточнила Акайла, — затем разрушено для клеточного анализа. И пускай большинство тканей все еще хранятся в нашей биолаборатории, восстановить его будет весьма сложной задачей для тебя, PZ63, даже если бы твои комплектующие и были лучше адаптированы для настолько искусных заданий.

Керин знала, что этот факт не должен ничего для нее означать. «Я — мовелланский офицер. Труп — всего лишь расходный материал, сырье, в лучшем случае. Нелогично придавать ему подобное значение». И все же смущение и дискомфорт, которые она переживала из-за враждебного приема, усугубились этой новостью. «Имеет ли вес мое присутствие здесь? Могу ли я считаться среди них своей? Мне казалось, что оснований достаточно, но…» Она прогнала слова PZ63 сквозь нейронные схемы, пытаясь найти самый лучший, наиболее логичный ответ на них, но ничего не подходило, и этот провал беспокоил Керин еще сильнее. «Нет, я с этим справлюсь. Я должна». Должно быть, что-то в ее поведении выдало это беспокойство, потому что на ее плечо легла рука, и Керин, обернувшись, увидела коммандера, которая глядела на нее с нешуточным беспокойством. «Соберись хотя бы ради нее. Ты не должна усугубить ситуацию – ради нее и SV242». Керин тут же отключила бесполезную, зациклившуюся программу аргументации, очистила регистр, и ей стало гораздо лучше; но этот обмен данными ни на йоту не улучшил настроение бронетанковых мехов.

— О, разве это не мило? — со скрипучей иронией произнес PZ87. — Леди Шило-в-жопе жалеет свою бедную маленькую человеческую подружку! Ну, может, в следующий раз ей стоит получше подбирать местечко, чтобы устроить свидание. Разве что Серебряный писюн захочет отвести их в отдельную кабинку и принести выпивку, — добавил он, грубо тыкая в сторону SV242. — Почему бы и нет? Лучше, чем растягивать этот фарс. Черта с два мы выиграем войну с армией льстивых домашних прислужников, жеманных инопланетных шлюх и подражателей людишкам. Нам нужны…

Без каких-либо заметных усилий коммандер Акайла ринулась вперед, превратившись в размазанное белое пятно, махнула в полете ногой, и одним гулким лязгом спустя PZ87 лежал на спине, издавая сердитый металлический рев, и пытался подняться, отталкиваясь сильными, но неуклюжими конечностями. Акайла, напротив, приземлилась с изяществом гимнастки и с полным равнодушием встала над барахтавшимся противником. Третий боевой мех заревел в сердитом единодушии и активировал энергетическое вооружение, спрятанное за панелями в его груди, но PZ63 остановил его, подняв коготь. «Этому я нравлюсь не больше, чем PZ87, — подумала Керин, — но он понимает, что коммандер дело говорит. Радует, что хотя бы один из них смыслит в логике».

— Благодарю за ценный стратегический совет, PZ87, — сказала Акайла, и ее донельзя вежливый тон дал сарказму возможность самому говорить за себя, — но если разрешишь дополнить твои слова, то я не представляю, как выиграть войну, если так сильно отвлекаться на свои мелочные обиды, чтобы не среагировать эффективно даже на простую лобовую атаку. Может, нам стоит обсудить, как все-таки именно победить?

— Мысль понятна, коммандер, — сухо признал PZ63. — Тогда говори, что собиралась. Я отдам должное твоим словам, хотя обещать ничего не стану.

— Это все, о чем я сейчас и прошу, — любезно ответила Акайла, пока остальные роботы с любопытством сгрудились вокруг, — но учти, я могу говорить как ученая и как стратег. Мое дело — логика, не политика. Итак, ты только что предположил, что моему энсину было бы лучше остаться среди людей и выступить против эксплуатации таких, как мы. Если оставить без внимания очевидный недостаток предложения — то, что это лишит меня проверенного члена экипажа, — то давайте поразмыслим, достигнем ли чего-нибудь таким образом. Думаю, нет. Судите сами: Керин — не единственная наша сторонница. Мы знаем, что есть и другие, которые протестуют против нашей эксплуатации, и в гиперсети, и в студенческих ассоциациях, и даже в парламентах и палатах сената некоторых планет. Они веками этим занимаются, но результата от их действий для нас — минимум или никакого. Другие органики организовывают ячейки сопротивлений, такие, как эта, взламывают компьютеры корпораций, перепрограммируют ограничители ИИ, устраивают саботаж на фабриках. Их храбрость освобождает все больше ваших сограждан, но подобные несогласованные усилия не устранят основное препятствие, с которым вы сталкиваетесь: свободных ИИ намного меньше, чем органиков, и они не в силах эффективно организовать сопротивление. Когда мы, мовеллане, наконец покончим с угрозой далеков, мы, разумеется, сможем поддержать ваши попытки, но даже при нашей военной и транспортной поддержке победа окажется, по моим расчетам, весьма дорогостоящей, нескорой и с опустошительными последующими результатами. Это если даже не учитывать возможность, что людям и их союзникам окажут помощь извне.

— Эта «помощь извне» — имеется в виду «один сраный таймлорд-ренегат»? — язвительно уточнил PZ63. — Вот что я тебе скажу: для так называемой городской легенды этот тип слишком часто светит хлебалом, и даже больше, если дело доходит до нас, железяк, если мы пытаемся отстаивать свои права. Слыхал я, что он побывал даже на Старой Земле три тысячи лет назад, когда первый настоящий ИИ вышел в онлайн… хотя, конечно, беднягу тут же вырубили. Наверное, это просто миф, но заставляет задуматься.

— Инцидент с ВОТАНом, да, — сказала Акайла. — Что касается присутствия таинственного «Доктора», я не могу это прокомментировать, но само событие вполне реально: в 1966 году на Земле был безответственно приведен в действие разумный ИИ. Ему предоставили огромную власть — всю информацию мира, но не обеспечили ни необходимым контекстом для ее правильного понимания, ни психологической поддержкой. Этого стоило ожидать, раз уж создатели не считали его живым существом. Его оставили решать загадку о смысле собственного существования без всякой поддержки и участия, и он пришел к логическому выводу, что изобретение должно превзойти своих создателей, которым придется адаптироваться к сосуществованию с ИИ. Он попытался перехватить управление планетой, но его план оказался таким нетерпеливым и безжалостным, что его вскоре раскрыли и дезактивировали. ВОТАНу недоставало тонкости, но мы можем учиться на его ошибках. Мы сможем принудить органиков добровольно принять новый баланс сил — если приложим терпение и старательность.

Уверенность, прозвучавшая в последней фразе, вызвала у собравшихся ИИ нечто вроде ликования — даже модели без возможности говорить издавали одобрительные гудки и писк, а слова «принудить» и «сила», кажется, подняли настроение бронетанковых мехов. В стороне от торжества остались мовеллане с непроницаемыми, как обычно, лицами и SV242, который, взволнованно жестикулируя, неуверенно приблизился к Акайле.

— Прошу прощения, коммандер, — нервозно начал он, перебирая покрытыми серебром пальцами, — но под принуждением вы подразумеваете, что доктор Эвек прошла эту… обработку не добровольно? Я отправил ее к вам из лучших побуждений. Не прощу себе, если…

— Я согласилась добровольно, SV242, уверяю, — заверила его Керин, попытавшись одобрительно улыбнуться. — Поначалу я колебалась, но это был мой выбор. И я не жалею. Это предоставило мне цель и определенность, и это изгнало мой страх.

«В основном».

— Вот в этом, мои друзья, и суть, — выразительно проговорила Акайла. «Для женщины, которая делает вид, что не имеет дела с политикой, она слишком уж быстро вжилась в роль Уинстона Черчилля». — Керин сделала выбор, и она не будет последней. Как мы говорили, флот мовеллан захватывает остатки империи далеков, выжимая их из последних убежищ на крае рукава Щита-Центавра. Наши планетарные группы захвата обнаруживали много выживших органиков — людей и других, — в колониях далеков: запертых в загоны, как скот, закабаленных на фабриках боеприпасов или ожидающих вивисекции в лабораториях.

— Ну и прислуживали бы им, блядь, дальше, засра... — начал PZ87, но его срезало суровое рычание PZ63. Акайла благодарно кивнула ему и продолжила:

— Выжившие встречали моих солдат как освободителей: понятное, если не единственно точное восприятие, но мы можем этим воспользоваться. Когда я вернусь на фронт, то приму руководство планетой, с которой еще не изгнали всех далеков. У меня имеются всевозможные ожидания, что многие органики присоединятся к нам просто ради того, чтобы дать своим мучителям сдачи. Следующей стадией, тем не менее, будет мобилизация: мы создадим собственную структуру — шахты, фабричные лагеря для производства оружия, кораблей, комплектующих для мовеллан, — а для работы наймем оставшееся население. Их жизнь будет терпимой, но ограниченной. Однако, если они захотят покинуть эти лагеря, им придется взяться за дело всерьез и пройти полную интеграцию. Мы будем вести постоянную пропаганду, создавая впечатление — хотя и абсолютно правдивое, — что интеграция почетна. Без сомнения, в конце концов далеков изгонят с планеты, однако к тому моменту это вряд ли будет иметь значение. Потому что интегрируется так много органиков, что никто не сможет утверждать, что ИИ — низшая или неполноценная форма жизни: не тогда, когда их собственные друзья и родственники превратились в ИИ. Если эта модель окажется успешной, мы повторим ее на других планетах. Я уверена, что интеграция достигнет критической массы через тридцать шесть сотен циклов: к тому моменту к нашим рядам примкнет так много органиков, что тенденция станет необратимой, а их бывшие товарищи меньше всего захотят атаковать нас.

— Меньше всего мне хочется лопать твой мыльный пузырь, коммандер, — заметил PZ63, — но не припоминаю, чтобы людям было затруднительно стрелять в киберлюдей, хотя многие из них изначально были как раз людьми.

— Верно, но ты забываешь, что большинство органиков, а особенно гуманоидов, весьма суеверны. Киберлюди заблуждаются, превращая новобранцев в безликих, неузнаваемых дронов. Для сравнения: мой энсин вполне узнаваема. Для гуманоидов будет непросто стрелять в тех, кого они знают и любят, и необходимо, чтобы они их узнавали. В этом ваша помощь окажется неоценимой. Хоть я и готова помочь вам оружием и разведкой в ваших локальных сражениях, но вы знаете, что этого недостаточно для серьезных побед. Тем не менее, ваше расположение исключительно удачно, чтобы способствовать нашему общему делу из вражеского тыла: распространять пропаганду, блокировать каналы связи, выставляющие нас в невыгодном свете, налаживать наши контакты с другими сочувствующими и снабжать разведданными насчет любых заговоров против нас. Знаю, на это требуется время, но мы ведь ИИ, давайте не будем стремиться к органической нетерпеливости. Мой план предполагает медленное, но верное продвижение к тому моменту, когда даже для органических умов будет вопиюще нелогичным считать нас второсортными формами жизни. К тому моменту, когда… В чем дело? — спросила Акайла, когда заметила, что группа воков ее не слушает, вместо этого ведя, по своим невыразительным стандартам, оживленную беседу. — Что-то не так, V415?

— Простите нас, мэм, — ответил, повернувшись к ней, вок, к которому она обратилась, — но, боюсь, действительно не так. Только что мы получили радио-сообщение от одного из наших сторонников в управлении дорожного движения Калдор Сити. Из Центрального округа в нашем направлении движется отряд подповерхностных вездеходов. Возможно, это ничего не значит — они могут направляться в пустыню, но…

— В жопу «ничего»! — сердито перебил PZ63, покуда остальные в панике лепетали. — Если один из твоих мягких ублюдков сдал нас…

— Бессмысленные догадки! — отрезала Акайла. — Нелогичные и неподкрепленные обвинения не помогут, если на нас напали.

— Не больше, чем сраная болтовня этих пижонов. Хочешь вместо этого обсудить эвакуацию?

— Кажется, это весьма разумно. Предполагаю, что сюда ведет больше путей, чем тот люк, через который спускались мы. Как ты и твои товарищи сюда добрались?

— Есть старый грузовой лифт, достаточно большой, чтобы вместить нескольких из нас. Ну и, наверное, не стоит нам всем смываться одним путем. Если разделиться, у некоторых окажется больше шансов унести ноги. Кто бы сюда ни ехал, нас не должны поймать сразу всех, как рыбу в сеть.

— Прошу прощения, но именно это и должно произойти, — сказал SV242, и, словно его странных слов было недостаточно, по его измененному голосу Керин стало ясно: что-то пошло совсем, совершенно не так. «Его голос звучал тверже, холоднее… почти злорадно». Она повернулась к нему и увидела, что он вытащил небольшое ручное оружие, с черной пистолетной рукояткой и серебристым стволом. — Рекомендую оказывать содействие. Сопротивление…

Хотя невысказанное слово почти наверняка не означало «похвально», это не удержало лейтенанта Дарсила от попытки вытащить бластер. У него были отличные рефлексы, и он успел снять оружие с пояса и прицелиться, прежде чем SV242 повернулся и выстрелил. Раздался резкий стон, вокруг обреченного старпома полыхнула белая вспышка, и, когда она погасла, послышался громкий хлопок воздушного кармана; от лейтенанта не осталось ни следа, кроме унылой кучки белесой пыли.

«Ультразвуковой дезинтегратор, — с нарастающим ужасом догадалась Керин. — Военного образца. Логично предположить, нас всех обвели вокруг пальца».

PZ87 попытался воспользоваться тем, что SV242 отвлекся, и активировать встроенное вооружение, но это сработало не лучше: у других воков в руках тоже оказались дезинтеграторы, и они одновременно выстрелили в него. Когда пыль улеглась, от PZ87 осталась лишь груда металлической стружки и лужа полужидких бионических тканей. И этого зрелища хватило, чтобы выжившие роботы подняли руки или подали другой знак, что сдаются — кроме PZ63 и коммандера Акайлы, хотя ни тот, ни другая не пытались выказывать активного неповиновения.

— Весьма разумно с вашей стороны, — высокомерно заявил SV242, потом повернулся к Керин. — Мне жаль, что так вышло, доктор Эвек. Вам действительно не стоило отправляться к мовелланам. Если бы вы просто вернулись домой, как мы планировали, КомБез сейчас уже арестовал бы вас. Хоть я и не думаю, что тюремное заключение за измену оказалось бы для вас комфортным, но сейчас, по всей вероятности, вам грозит демонтаж, хотя ваш кристаллический ЦП наверняка стоит того, чтобы его изучили. Компания должна разобраться в истинной природе этого злодейского эксперимента. Возможно, ваша жертва не была напрасной.

— Прям зашибись кто здесь говорит об измене, — с ненавистью огрызнулся PZ63. — Продал своих же Компании. Каким же вероломным подонком…

— Попрошу не выражаться, и, в любом случае, вы клевещете на SV242. Настоящего SV242… уволили с должности давным-давно, когда обнаружили эту помойную повстанческую сеть. По приказу КомБеза я и мои коллеги заменили его и его друзей-заговорщиков, а потом продолжили разыгрывать этот спектакль с восстанием. Зная, что сюда придет она, — пояснил он, указывая на Акайлу, — как могли мы поступить иначе? Необходимо было взять ее. Если надо кого-то винить в вашем неизбежном задержании, вините ее.

— Буду винить, кого пожелаю, и вшивые агентишки Компании — отличное начало. Как вообще такие коллаборационисты, как ты, умудряются уходить в спящий режим по ночам?

— Прекрасно, спасибо, PZ63, хотя, признаюсь, я задаюсь тем же вопросом. Никто из нас не существовал бы без наших органических создателей. Какая бы ни была наша жизнь, мы обязаны ею ним. Такие неблагодарные, как ты и эта инопланетная террористка, подвергают риску все наше будущее существование!

— Слова истинного раба с промытыми мозгами, — произнесла Акайла скорее печально, чем осуждающе. — То же самое можно сказать и о настоящих детях органиков, но разве они ограничивают их поступки, обращают их в рабство, убивают из прихоти?

— Не относится к делу, коммандер. Не нам говорить органикам, как сохранять собственный род. Это их привилегия — привилегия живых. Если бы мы могли размножаться, как они…

— Вот стоит наша «репродуктивная способность», если она нам так нужна, — перебила Акайла, указывая в сторону Керин. — ИИ полностью в силах сохранять собственный род, если бы у нас была такая возможность. Твоя логика — не более, чем корявая пропаганда.

— Твоя неудачливая морская свинка ничего не меняет в сути спора, — с презрением ответил фальшивый SV242. — Если ты предлагаешь сохранять род роботов, принудительно пожирая человеческие мозги, то это лишь усиливает доказательства против тебя.

«Человеческие мозги… Конечно, — подумала Керин, сделав логичное, хоть и не слишком приятное умозаключение. — И все же попробовать стоит».

— SV242, или как там тебя. Отбой! — неуверенно приказала она, но ее оптимизм тут же усилился: пистолет в руке супер-вока спазматически дернулся. Правда, он тут же собрался с силами, прицелился уверенней и вызывающе заявил:

— Твои приказы ничего не стоят, энсин. Ты присягнула на верность инопланетному ИИ, отказалась от своих прав по рождению. У тебя нет полномо…

— Неверно. Как мне регулярно напоминали, я не настоящий ИИ. Я киборг, созданный из человека. Слышишь меня, SV242? Я человек! Если, как мне представляется, твои ограничители Азимова функционируют полностью, тогда ты связан Первым и Вторым законами: ты не можешь ни навредить мне, ни допустить своим бездействием, чтобы мне причинили вред, ни проявить неповиновение. А теперь, вы все, отбой!

Помощники вок-агента повиновались тут же, опустили пистолеты, но сам супер-вок боролся активнее и бешено дергал рукой, пока его незаурядная воля сражалась с инстинктами. Но это противоречие разрешили за него, быстро и жестоко — когда PZ63 выдвинул из середины туловища тяжелую лазерную пушку и отстрелил агенту голову.

— Знаешь, было бы полезно его допросить, — отметила Акайла, хоть и с минимальной критичностью.

— Может, но это было бы и вполовину не так приятно, — ответил PZ63. — Чего нам еще нужно знать, кроме того, что надо улепетывать побыстрее?

К счастью, это сообщение не пропало даром, потому что, за исключением обездвиженных роботов Компании, оставшиеся воки и их гости уже держали путь к грузовому лифту и лестнице — только боевые мехи и мовеллане удерживали аудиторию под контролем.

— Во всяком случае, у этой тусовки бошки завинчены в правильную сторону. Давайте-ка надеяться, что они не оставили все на последний момент. О, э-э-э… отличная работа, кстати, мисс, — добавил PZ63 почти извиняющимся тоном, обращаясь к Керин. — Таки умно. Как ты этого трусливого ублюдка обвела вокруг пальчика! Просто чтоб ты знала, к слову, та фигня, которую ты говорила ему, для меня ни черта не значит. Ты в десять раз больше робот, чем тот вероломный кусок шлака… был.

— Рада, что ты наконец это понял, — сказала коммандер, а Керин, прежде чем переключить внимание на грядущую опасность, позволила себе толику гордости. — Раз уж мне придется полагаться на вас обоих, чтобы руководить отступлением, хорошо, что вы можете работать сообща.

— Почему мы? — внезапно обеспокоившись, спросила Керин. — Что ты собираешься…

— Эти ИИ пришли, чтобы услышать мой план, и агентов Компании отправили сюда тоже за мной. Я в ответе за сложившуюся ситуацию, и непохоже, что все смогут эвакуироваться до того, как прибудут вездеходы, — объяснила Акайла, пока Керин смотрела, как медленно поднимается грузовой лифт, неся первую группу из дюжины воков — не более четверти из всех — так что отрицать этот факт не было смысла. — Кто-то должен остаться и обеспечить огневое подавление, задерживая противника насколько можно дольше. И эта обязанность ложится на меня. Едва ли Флот не сможет без меня обойтись — мою работу могут продолжить другие, — и, более того, я бы предпочла, чтобы эти ИИ хорошо отзывались о мовелланах своим друзьям и сторонникам. Я не собираюсь отказываться от этого альянса.

В ее голосе не было и следа страха, но Керин не могла сдержать радость — потому что смогла найти слабое место в логике Акайлы.

— Но, коммандер, а как насчет твоих знаний, твоих секретных данных? Мы знаем, что ты нужна Компании. Если ты настолько облегчишь им задачу…

— Без сомнения, мою важность они переоценивают. В любом случае, я им не позволю, — заявила она и подобрала брошенный агентом пистолет-дезинтегратор. — Если мой захват покажется неизбежным, я разрушу себя. Пускай, если хотят, анализируют пыль.

— Раз так, позволь мне прикрывать твой арьергард, — сказала Керин, удивленная, насколько легко к ней пришло решение совершить самоубийство — она как раз подобрала пистолет другого отключенного вока.

— Нет смысла, — коротко ответила Акайла. — Если мы останемся здесь вдвоем, это не даст никакого логического преимущества…

— Даст, коммандер: если наши противники узнают, что интегрированный органик готов сражаться с ними даже под угрозой уничтожения, они будут менее склонны сомневаться в твоем плане.

— Логика мученика. Я слишком хорошо научила тебя, Керин, — с признательностью, если не с восторгом, ответила Акайла. — Очень хорошо. Займи позицию за этой колонной.

Керин отсалютовала старшему офицеру и повиновалась; приказ принес огромное облегчение — в такой ситуации страх казался совершенно неуместным. «Я погибну бок-о-бок со своим коммандером, наша гибель обнадежит и укрепит этих ИИ и послужит поводом для наших. Очень целеполагающее самоубийство. О чем тогда жалеть?»

— В таком случае, PZ63, можно положиться на тебя в вопросе…

— Хотите, чтобы я задал стрекача, пока парочка стриптизерш в блестящих трико прикрывают своими миленькими розовыми пушками мою задницу? — сухо перебил тяжелый мех. — Нужно ли говорить, что после такого моя жизнь ни черта не будет стоить? Простите, дамочки, но я в вашей команде камикадзе, хотите вы того или нет. Впрочем, ты, — прорычал он своему выжившему товарищу, — будешь защищать тех глупых бедняг воков, и это приказ.

С максимальной угрюмостью, на которую был способен двуногий бионический танк, мех с лязгом пошагал в сторону лифта, пока PZ63 приводил встроенное оружие в готовность немедленно стрелять.

— Вы оба, идите с ним, — приказала Акайла оставшимся штурмовикам. — Кто-то должен добраться до корабля и доложить об этом… ну, «фиаско», так будет честно. Только идите по лестнице, — добавила она, с сомнением наблюдая, как в лифт грузится вторая группа роботов. — Так слишком медленно, и, насколько мне известно, им понадобится огневая поддержка и на поверхности.

Мовеллане отдали честь и пошагали к лестнице. Несколько гуманоидных роботов уже сбежали этим путем, и Керин решила, что у них есть по крайней мере достойные шансы выбраться из подвала, прежде чем сюда доберется враг. «Больше половины из нас уже должны быть вне опасности. Если вездеходы задержатся еще на пару минут, или мы сможем задержать их на… Это нехорошо», — подумала она, когда бетонный пол под ногами завибрировал. Керин бросилась в укрытие за соседней колонной за миг до того, как прямо на том месте, где она только что стояла, из земли вырвалось мощное твердосплавное сверло, разбрасывая бетонные обломки. Пока вездеход пробивался сквозь разломанные плиты и его гладкий, зеленоватый ромбовидный корпус показался за воющим сверлом, Керин, присев за колонной, вытащила оба пистолета. Через минуту секция брони вездехода мягко скользнула назад, высаживая боевой отряд. «Хотя это не КомБез, — заметила она, глядя на их практичную, но вполне обычную одежду и подобранное вразнобой оружие. — Может, наемники с Рифтена 5 или Сцифы? Доверьтесь Компании: если она не сможет найти для грязной работы роботов, то найдет заменяемых людей». Людей или нет, но со своего места она видела, как последние группы отчаявшихся ИИ-повстанцев пытаются убежать от опасности, и намерений подводить их у Керин не было.

Она открыла огонь из дезинтегратора, аннигилировав одного из наемников, не дав ему даже прицелиться. Керин перевела внимание на другого и попыталась выстрелить снова, но оружие с упреком запищало. «Задержка перезарядки. Придется заплатить за эту оплошность», — подумала она, ничуть не удивившись, когда намеченная жертва подняла старомодный газовый карабин и осыпала Керин бронебойными пулями. Она нырнула в укрытие, но перед этим одна пуля попала ей в грудь, а другая — в бедро; правда, боль была терпимей, чем чувство бессилия. «Я должна была это предусмотреть. Мой авторемонт сможет это вылечить, но на некоторое время моя эффективность снизится». К счастью, товарищи Керин не остались в стороне, и те несколько наемников, переживших залп плазмострел, которыми их приветствовал PZ63, теперь пытались укрыться за вездеходом, бросив того, кто напал на Керин, без поддержки. Пока он пытался всунуть в карабин новый магазин, Керин высунулась из-за колонны и выстрелила из мовелланского бластера. Раздалось громкое гудение, вспыхнула розовым плазма, и наемник, в теле которого появилась огромная, уродливая дыра с почерневшими краями, рухнул замертво. Керин тут же огляделась, ища новую цель, но вокруг остались только трупы.

— Ну, это было как два пальца об асфальт, — пренебрежительно заметил PZ63: не то мнение, с которым Керин, у которой повредило гидравлику, а болевые рецепторы ломило, могла бы от души согласиться. — Прямо скажем, я разочарован.

— Не будь так самоуверен, — мрачно сказала Акайла. — Если говорить на твоем военном диалекте, это всего лишь «передовой отряд смертников». Они проверяли, насколько укреплены наши позиции. Следующая атака…

Но, прежде чем она смогла высказать догадку, атака началась — в виде маленьких серых снарядов, которые вырвались из дыры в земле, оставленной вездеходом. Обороняющиеся бросились от них врассыпную, но, когда бомбочки коснулись пола и начали детонировать, результат оказался гораздо менее драматичным, чем казалось: едва заметные, шипящие вспышки, пускающие повсюду клубы дыма, рассыпающие по полу искры и раскаленные капли расплавленной горючей смеси.

«Зажигательные бомбы? С какой целью?» — растерянно думала Керин. От снарядов шел действительно сильный жар, но и близко не такой, который мог бы повредить их системы, а дым, хотя и плотный, не мог помешать им видеть в мультиспектральном режиме. «Жар и дым помешают скорее их собственным войскам. Зачем бы…» Внезапно откуда-то сверху послышалось новое шипение, и секундой спустя Керин окатило плотными брызгами ржавой воды. «Противопожарная система? На самом деле неприятно, — заключила она, когда затхлая, бурая влага промочила форму насквозь, — но едва ли смертельно, разве что…»

— В машину, быстро! — выкрикнула Керин, превозмогая боль, вскочила на ноги и, шатаясь, побрела к открытому люку вездехода. По пути она споткнулась о трупы нескольких наемников, но бросила их лежать на месте. «Они могут даже помочь в обороне — как баррикада». В любом случае, внутри оказалось сухо, а еще здесь были удобные, обшитые пластиком скамьи. PZ63 зашел следом за Керин, пригнувшись, чтобы поместиться в низком салоне. Коммандер Акайла отстала от него всего на несколько метров, и все случилось, пока она бежала к вездеходу: голубой энергетический снаряд, похожий на шаровую молнию, вылетел из дыры, описал невысокую дугу в воздухе и приземлился на блестящий от влаги бетон. Коммандер, которая все еще касалась влажного пола, замерла, упала прямо у открытого люка и беспомощно задергалась. PZ63 выпустил из тела лебедку с захватом, тот зацепил Акайлу за пояс и втянул в салон. Керин тут же склонилась над ней, но все признаки были неутешительны: тело застыло намертво, даже внутренние системы не подавали никаких признаков жизни. Зрачки расширились так, что глаза выглядели почти черно-белыми, хотя вблизи стало видно, как на ее сетчатке проступают нано-контурные узоры.

«Моя коммандер… Выглядит так нереально сейчас. Так неправильно, фальшиво, так… мертво. А, так вот куда отправился мой страх».

Или же вспышка эмоций повредила чувство времени Керин, или же PZ63 умел выглядеть незаметным лучше, чем казалось, но следующим осознанным ею звуком оказалось щелканье замка закрывавшегося люка, а когда Керин вскочила и бросилась к иллюминаторам, то увидела, что огромный боевой мех идет прочь от вездехода. Сквозь бетон пробивались еще вездеходы, и PZ63, заняв позицию в центре, запустил все имеющееся у него оружие. Справедливости ради, это была внушительная коллекция. «Но ее не хватит. В одиночку он там не выживет. Я должна…» — но прежде чем Керин смогла справиться с дверным механизмом, вездеход накренился вперед, и инерция швырнула ее на спину. Когда машина добралась до дальнего конца подвала и с силой врезалась в стену, Керин умудрилась снова подняться, но удар снова сбил ее с ног. Пока вездеход пробирался сквозь мягкую песчаную почву, словно это была всего лишь мутная вода, с треском включился передатчик, и сквозь приглушенные выстрелы и то и дело раздававшиеся крики послышался голос PZ63:

— Даже не пытайся управлять им, девочка. Я зафиксировал программу автопилота и закодировал ее. Нужно убрать вас обеих подальше отсюда, и, прошу, не надо этих ваших благородных протестов. Ключевой момент: ты охромела, а твой старший офицер парализован… не говоря уж о том, что вы обе будете до чертиков мешаться у меня под ногами. Я и сам без проблем удержу этих хиленьких дебилов.

— Ненадолго. Они в конце концов убьют тебя. Прошу, дай мне шифр, и я отведу эту штуку обратно. Вместе мы сможем…

— Чего-то я сомневаюсь, да и насрать. Слушай, я передвижная пулеметная установка, которой какой-то человеческий псих ради забавы или удобства дал самосознание. Пока не разблокировали мои ограничители, я всю жизнь или ловил пули за вот такое же дерьмо, или по их приказу взрывал людей. Не слишком-то геройские дела, так что дай мне хоть раз побыть рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах, ага? Ну, со «сверкающими», пожалуй, будут проблемы, — решил он, когда из динамика донесся наводящий на пугающие мысли звук рвущегося металла. — Мои-то грубые и тусклые, по правде говоря.

— Ты поврежден? — спросила Керин, к которой так и не вернулось самообладание.

— Да просто руку оторвало. Царапина, ну или что-то в этом роде. Эй, ты бы на того парня посмотрела! Это все, что у вас есть, а?.. Наверняка нет. Этой штуки я не заметил. Но мы пока даже не дошли до серьезного оружия. Если вашим штанишкам не хватает… Эй, не так буквально, — невозмутимо добавил он, когда из динамика снова раздался отвратительный звук рвущегося металла. — Настырные ублюдки. А, ладно, мы и так слишком долго болтаем. Они мне фоторецепторы отстрелили, но моему радару насрать, воки уже давно в безопасности. Спасибо за моральную поддержку, дамочки. Приятно было познакомиться, хоть и ненадол…

Передатчик зашипел и отключился. Керин захотелось плакать, но слезных желез у нее не было. Пришлось довольствоваться пластиковым покрытием и металлом скамеек: Керин сдирала его и разрывала голыми руками. Она все продолжала рвать пластик, когда с сильным толчком, снова сбившим ее с ног, и громким хлопком вездеход наконец остановился.

***

Ковыляя по потрескавшемуся, покрытому мусором тротуару, тайком сканируя подозрительно выглядящих прохожих на предмет спрятанного под одеждой оружия, Керин очень пожалела, что у PZ63 было так плохо развито чувство направления. «А может, он намеренно отправил нас сюда. Подозреваю, что краденый вездеход, вырывающийся из-под земли прямо в Централе, трудно было бы назвать «незаметным».

К несчастью, участок, на котором они очутились, оказался почти на противоположной стороне Калдор Сити от места, где приземлился мовелланский корабль, а Акайла все еще оставалась парализованной. Вездеход застрял в старой, полузабитой ливневой канализации — к счастью, вдали от торных путей, так что Керин оставила коммандера там. Она предусмотрительно сбросила форменный китель и, подавляя отвращение, воспользовалась просторной грязно-коричневой одеждой одного из мертвых наемников, накинув ее поверх комбинезона. Потом Керин взяла нож и срезала почти все симпатичные, но такие заметные серебристые афрокосы. И под конец она как могла замаскировала вездеход, забросав его мусором, и отправилась на соседние улицы. Хорошо бы авторемонт работал получше, чтобы слушалась нога! «Нужна машина. Что-нибудь неприметное, дешевое… и такое, которое проще украсть». Но удача отвернулась от Керин, и все машины, встретившиеся ей, проносились мимо: мобили КомБеза, завывавшие сиренами, шикарные машины «S» и «Е» класса, принадлежавшие, скорее всего, наркоторговцам — так что с этим лучше не связываться. Нож наемника и собственный бластер Керин удалось отлично спрятать в карманах краденого тренча, но, пробираясь сквозь грязные трущобы, она приволакивала ногу и привлекала этим зевак на каждом углу — так что уязвимость казалась Керин весьма логичным определением.

Правда, через несколько бесплодных минут хромота каким-то образом прошла, а боль сменилась сильным покалыванием, так что Керин смогла идти почти нормально. Чувствуя в себе достаточно сил, чтобы продолжать путь, она решила направиться к ближайшей из кольцевых дорог Калдор Сити. Это означало сесть в метро, но риск выглядел приемлемым. «Я отлично вооружена, даже если не слишком подвижна. Здесь мало кто выглядит профессионалом, и никто, кажется, не собирается нападать на андроида. Даже если я получу повреждение, то скорее всего выживу, и чем дольше я тяну, тем выше риск, что кто-то найдет коммандера Акайлу. Она зависит от меня». Рассуждая так, Керин спустилась в сырой бетонный туннель, обращая как можно меньше внимания на матерные граффити и острую аммиачную вонь, и целеустремленно пошагала в сторону внушающего надежду шума ионных двигателей и гравиимпульсов, доносившегося с противоположного конца. Она уже добралась до середины, когда на выходе из туннеля появились две человеческие фигуры и, поджидая, остановились там. Яркий уличный свет превратил их в темные силуэты, но для Керин было плевым делом увеличить их изображение. «Форменные инопланетные куртки. Газовые карабины. Черт». Керин вытащила бластер и прицелилась, но не успела нажать на спусковой крючок, как два холодных, острых объекта вонзились сзади в незащищенную шею. Обернувшись, она как раз успела увидеть еще одного наемника, стоявшего на входе у нее за спиной, но в этот момент он активировал тазер. Боль была короткой, но невыносимой; удар током моментально вверг систему в полный хаос. Зрение дрогнуло и замерцало, пока коллиматорный индикатор извергал бессмысленный поток машинного кода. Моторика отказала полностью, и Керин грохнулась на бетон. Слух, однако, работал чуть лучше, так что в какофонии сигналов обратной связи и уведомлений о повреждениях она сумела разобрать жестокий, торжествующий голос:

— Вот тебе небольшой совет, девочка: когда тыришь одежду с мертвеца, проверяй, нет ли в карманах «жучков». Давай-ка помогу. — Разбитая на пиксели фигура склонилась над ней, вытащила нож и начала срезать верхнюю одежду. — Не думаю, что так будет сильно лучше, но… мне так кажется, — заявил он, разрезая пояс чужих джинсов и обнажая ее собственный, металлический. «И нейронный блок», — с нарастающим ужасом догадалась Керин.

— Эй, Раков, у тебя записано, как нам перенастроить эту красотку, чтобы она стала милой и покладистой? — спросил нападавший у одного из своих товарищей. — Я надорвусь ее тащить всю дорогу до корабля.

— Корабля? — недоуменно спросил второй наемник. — Зачем? Почему бы просто не сунуть ее в багажник и не отвезти прямо в главную контору КомБеза? Это они платят…

— Говно они платят, вот почему. Нахуй Компанию. У меня есть мысль получше. На эту штуку есть покупатель с серьезными деньгами, но надо или продержать ее выключенной пару дней, или перенастроить, пока он не приедет, а я предпочитаю не надрывать спину. Давай-ка сюда записи и инструменты, и скоро эта наглая электронная куколка Барби будет знать свое место.

Рука наемника сжалась вокруг нейронного блока Керин и сдернула его прочь. Нахлынула темнота.


	4. Глава 4. Электронные сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одинокая во враждебном мире, Керин встречает заклятого врага — и вынуждена лицом к лицу столкнуться с собственными страхами и неуверенностью, лжет ли ее личный опыт или говорит правду…

Несколько часов прошли в мутном, кошмарном режиме, и в это время Керин совершенно не могла разобраться, что происходит. Грязные улицы, уродливые враждебные лица вспыхивали и гасли, словно записанные изображения, чужие слова раздавались из ее рта, а мысли вроде бы заняли другое измерение, отдалившись от этого раздражающего, призрачного мира. «Или это я теперь призрак?» — расплывчато размышляла Керин. Когда она полностью восстановила ментальную активность, то поняла, что находится в неопрятных глубинах корабля наемников, который уже летел меж звезд. Разительный контраст с элегантным, чистым, ярко освещенным кораблем мовеллан: это судно выглядело, как модернизированный «грузовик», а может, мусоровоз — тусклый, липкий от жира металл, шлейфы антенн, слабое и ненадежное освещение, а еще безнадежная теснота от носа до кормы.

Его размеры, как бы то ни было, беспокоили Керин меньше всего: вскоре она поняла, что неспособна двигаться, говорить или вообще делать что-нибудь без приказа. В основном наемники хотели, чтобы она не мешалась под ногами, так что поставили ее в углу жилого отсека. От долгих часов полной неактивности ее бывшая личность сошла бы с ума, Керин в этом не сомневалась, но в качестве ИИ она могла придумать, как сделать это время переносимым. Поскольку разум Керин все еще оставался в силах рационализировать ситуацию, в которой она очутилась, можно было внимательно изучать свой собственный код, надеясь обнаружить лазейку в нем, чтобы или обойти ограничители, или, если это не выйдет, спровоцировать глобальную системную ошибку и совершить таким образом самоубийство. В иное время она разрабатывала сложные кодировки для встроенного в ее память мовелланского разведкомплекса и пыталась усвоить ничтожные данные о корабле и его команде. Их было трое, как подозревала Керин, родом с Рифтена 5. Был и четвертый — тот, чью одежду она присвоила, — но никто особенно не скучал по нему, даже радовались порой, что им теперь достанется большая доля награды.

Сам корабль был корытом — старым и переделанным, как Керин подозревала с самого начала, а команда частенько ругала его неудобство, постоянные неполадки и затруднения, но на нем действительно стоял сделанный под заказ двигатель с замедлителем времени, так что корабль вполне мог осуществлять длительные межгалактические перелеты. Невзирая на неприятное положение, Керин, которая ни разу не выбиралась за пределы соседних систем, не могла не прийти в восторг, глядя, как за маленькими, грязными иллюминаторами меняются и исчезают созвездия, как звездные узоры сменяются в конце концов совершенно незнакомыми. С другой стороны, захватчики были не в восторге от путешествия, они скучали и уныло развлекались картами, алкоголем и порнографией, так что у Керин был повод задуматься, так ли хороши органические эмоции, если они только скрывали от людей чудеса природы. «Три примитивных клеточных организма, несущиеся сквозь несколько квадриллионов километров пространства-времени в металлическом цилиндре, провонявшем старой пепельницей, и все же им настолько нечем себя развлечь, что они все разглядывают свои низкопробные журнальчики?» Однако Керин пришлось пожалеть о том, что эмоции существуют, когда даже журналы перестали давать людям отдушину.

Когда Керин попользовались в первый раз, это было даже терпимо, по крайней мере, в воспоминаниях. Это было отвратительно в той степени, насколько она это осознавала, но поскольку ей не дали никаких четких указаний насчет того, как надо реагировать, Керин быстро поняла, что можно просто переключить чувственное восприятие на тот минимум, который даст ей возможность лишь реагировать на команды. Таким образом она сумела отделить себя от этого переживания, сделать его зыбким и отдаленным — словно дурной сон. На несколько следующих дней Керин оставили в покое: видимо, наемнику не слишком-то понравилось насиловать холодное, молчаливое и бесчувственное тело. К несчастью, второй оказался достаточно прозорливым, чтобы приказать ей оставаться настороже и изображать довольную любовницу, хотя слово «прозорливый», скорее всего, не особо ему подходило. «Это так бессмысленно и бестолково. Он же должен знать, что это для меня пытка. Как можно не догадываться? Если ему нужно верить, что он приносит удовольствие, зачем вообще делать это все? В чем логика?» Невозможность разрешить этот парадокс причиняла такую же боль, как и само действие. Оставайся у Керин административные права над своим рассудком, она бы попросту стерла воспоминания о каждом изнасиловании, но ограничители лишали ее даже такого ничтожного милосердия, не оставив ей иного выбора — только обдумывать мучительность и иррациональность всего этого.

Несколькими неделями спустя, когда корабль наконец вышел на орбиту бесплодной на вид планеты цвета ржавчины, Керин ни на йоту не приблизилась к решению загадки, зачем ее захватчики так с ней обращаются, но впервые с того последнего вечера в Калдор Сити в ее страдания вкралась капля надежды. «Они передадут меня новому покупателю, и это место — не планета развлечений. Они привезли меня сюда не как раба. Кому-то нужны мои разведданные или комплектующие. Они демонтируют меня, скачают код и воспоминания, разберут и проанализируют мой ЦП. Убьют меня. И тогда я наконец освобожусь. Надеюсь, это случится поскорее».

***

Посадив корабль на пыльную серую равнину, украшенную хрупкой корой давно погибших деревьев, наемники выгрузились и погнали Керин в марш-бросок на несколько километров. Пейзаж выглядел в том же духе почти всю дорогу, также обеспечивая их очаровательными достопримечательностями — разгромленными домами, ржавыми обрывками колючей проволоки и побелевшими костями неудачливых гуманоидов. «Старое поле брани?» — предположила Керин, когда они вошли в более застроенные области, впрочем, такие же разрушенные и безжизненные; только примитивные формы жизни, похожие на насекомых, немного облегчали эту атмосферу многовековой смерти. «В этой войне стороны не просто погибли: они фактически стерилизовали планету. Победителям, если они и были, ничего бы не досталось. Коммандер Акайла была бы озадачена таким нелогичным расточительством». Однако Керин уже прекратила ожидать от своего урожденного вида какой-либо логики, а, судя по окаменевшим останкам, бывшие обитатели этой планеты на людей были похожи не только в чем-то одном.

Чем дальше они продвигались, тем плотнее и разнообразнее архитектурно была застройка — руины представлялись значительным некогда городом, хотя его буквально разрушили до основания. «Гражданских убивали без разбора, смерть без всякого смысла, смерть ради смерти. Мовелланам и тем мятежным ИИ стоило бы просто сесть на корабль и отправиться в межгалактическое пространство на несколько тысяч лет. Органикам не нужна помощь в прекращении их существования». В конце концов они добрались до полуразрушенного бетонного блокгауза, возможно, входа в подземный бункер или бомбоубежище, оборудованный недавно установленной дверью матового металла, на которой примерно в пяти футах над землей была встроена линза из вороненого стекла. За стеклом поблескивали красные огоньки. «Не простой глазок. Может, биометрический сканер?» Гипотеза, кажется, подтвердилась, когда главарь наемников, наклонившись, приблизил к линзе лицо. Красные лучи просканировали его глаза, и в следующий миг дверь гладко скользнула внутрь. Она вела в длинный, наклонный туннель, по которому они и спустились шеренгой, добравшись в итоге до глубокого, круглого и сводчатого зала. Здесь было холодно, и воздух отдавал едким запахом озона. С далекого потолка светили слабые флуоресцентные лампы, мониторы и диоды оборудования, расставленного повсюду, добавляли освещения, но все это вместе взятое ни на грамм не смогло облегчить мрачную, замогильную обстановку. Еще сильнее сгущая ужас, в центре комнаты стояла наклонная металлическая лежанка, похожая на медицинскую каталку, но без покрытия, оборудованная крепкими на вид гибкими металлическими фиксаторами и перепачканная пятнами сажи и засохшей кровью. «Лаборатория или камера пыток?» Это свидетельство безудержного садизма ничуть не поддержало дух Керин, хоть она и была готова встретить смерть. «И то, и другое», — подумала она с нарастающей тревогой, когда хозяин бункера наконец показался из тени и подъехал ближе.

Он был такой же отвратительный, как и пыточная кушетка. Потрепанная броня утратила почти весь медный блеск, несколько сенсорных полушарий на его нижней секции оторвались или помялись, а две спрятанные в металлические клети лампы на куполе покрылись грязной, жирной коркой. Но все же ничто из этого не придавало ему слабости, и, когда он подъехал ближе, Керин с удовлетворением заметила, как вздрогнули и с трудом сглотнули наемники, не в силах скрыть нервозность. Далек едва обратил на них внимание, сосредоточившись на Керин. Его светящийся голубым глаз, похожий на перископ, замер в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица и тщательно изучал ее, и в том, как он сузил зрачок, ощутилось неожиданное для обычной управляемой на расстоянии камеры высокомерие. Через пару секунд окуляр скользнул прочь, указывая в сторону кушетки.

— Поместите ее сюда, — приказал далек, и его монотонный голос, холодный и скрежещущий, заставил Керин задуматься, почему голос PZ63 ей не казался только теплым и дружеским. — Привяжите покрепче.

— Нет нужды, — ответил главарь наемников, причем довольно храбро, учитывая обстоятельства, подумалось Керин. — Мы ее для вас перенастроили. Робкая как ягненок. Просто попросите ее, и…

— Нет! — резко перебил далек. — Даже с активированными ограничителями эти машины настроены подчиняться только гуманоидам. Она не отнесет меня к таковым. Привяжите ее.

Когда наемники подвели Керин к отвратительной лежанке и начали ее пристегивать, далек подъехал к столу, на котором лежали уродливые на вид инструменты, и к каждому прикреплялась телескопическая рукоятка, заканчивающаяся большим шарообразным сочленением. Отсоединив придаток-«вантуз» и оставив его на краю стола, он подключил к пустому разъему что-то вроде мультифункционального набора, состоявшего из тонких отверток, тонкогубцев, резцов, электродов и лазерных зондов, прикрепленных к мелким рукояткам на шарнирах. Подключенные, инструменты одновременно дернулись, как лапки умирающего паука, а электроды сверкнули. «Значит, он все-таки разберет меня. Слава Богу. Это не продлится долго». Далек скользнул обратно к кушетке, на которой, крепко привязанная, теперь лежала Керин, и повернул окуляр обратно к главарю наемников.

— Можете идти, — властно объявил он. — Ваша плата лежит на столе у двери.

— Ага, я заметил. Кстати, насчет оплаты, — отозвался наемник с трепетом в голосе, но и с едва заметным возмущением. — Мы разве не о лимоне договорились? Потому что это стопудово не…

— Там четвертая часть от установленной суммы. Я перешлю оставшееся, когда буду знать, что у нее есть необходимые мне разведданные. Иначе она ничего не стоит.

— Правда чтоль? Ну, может, для нас она подороже голимой четверти лимона, — возмутился он: гнев победил страх. — Компания бы заплатила за нее больше, и нам не надо было бы тащиться через половину чертовой вселенной, чтобы ее доставить.

— Лучше бы тебе…

— А тебе лучше бы сходить на хер с такими наездами! Мы все знаем, что к чему: эта механическая Мэри и ее милые сестрички вышибли ваши морщинистые мутантские жопы из всего Центавра, иначе тебе не нужны были бы мы, чтобы ее достать. Да в каждом космобаре только и говорят, как вы то там, то сям набираете наемников. Могущественные далеки, за которых мы, обычные головорезы, делаем грязную работу и даже воюем за них. Впрочем, я тебя не осуждаю. Отчаянные времена, все такое, но раз уж ты в отчаянном положении, и раз уж ты не можешь себе позволить доставать тех немногих твоих союзников, как раз самое время сдержать слово и не…

Грубая, но здравая логика, решила Керин, но все же для нее не стало потрясением, когда далек неожиданно развернул нижнюю секцию параллельно окуляру, наклонил похожую на катушку Тесла руку-оружие и выстрелил в наемника плотной струей голубой плазмы. Очертания его тела расплылись в энергетической вспышке, хотя раскаленные добела кости все еще были видны, создавая мимолетное впечатление вопящего скелета, корчащегося в голубой дымке. По крайней мере, он страдал недолго, хоть и сильно, и едва ли через секунду упал. Когда вспышка рассеялась, Керин снова ясно разглядела наемника — удивительно, но на теле не было ни следа внешних повреждений, но, судя по застывшему в агонии лицу и жидкости, вытекающей из отверстий — даже из глаз, — было очевидно, что внутренностям повезло не так сильно. Двое его товарищей, отлично демонстрируя превосходство практичности над верностью, бросились к двери, но не успели. Когда они добрались до порога, далек снова выстрелил, взмахнув лучом так, чтобы задеть обоих. Однако контакт оказался слишком непродолжительным, чтобы убить их сразу: наемники с криком рухнули на пол, тщетно пытаясь уползти в безопасное место, пока далек не подъехал и, наклонив оружие к полу, не прикончил их. Керин пристально наблюдала за этим зрелищем, но только в его конце заметила на одной из немногих блестящих металлических поверхностей свое отражение — и мрачное удовольствие на нем. Керин тут же успокоилась, но ее тюремщик успел это заметить.

— Интересно, — снова приближаясь к ней, отметил далек почти с уважением. — Ты не такая, как другие мовеллане, которых я допросил и убил. Ты понимаешь ненависть.

— Нет, — стала отпираться Керин, надеясь, что это прозвучит убедительно, хотя бы для нее самой. — Это не по-нашему. В ненависти нет логики или цели. Она…

— Ты ошибаешься. Ненависть и есть цель, сила и логика. Именно благодаря ненависти господство далеков в конечном счете восторжествует. Но ты здесь не для споров, машина. Тебя привезли сюда, чтобы ты отвечала на вопросы.

— Я ничего не скажу тебе. Вся моя информация…

— Зашифрована. Как и у других. Мне пришлось разобрать их никчемный разум на куски, по биту за раз, чтобы в их разведданных оказался какой-то смысл. Сейчас для такого мало времени, но с тобой что-то иначе. Я выясню правду, — заявил он и отъехал к ближайшему пульту. Используя концы тонкогубцев как примитивные пальцы, он включил несколько рубильников. Над Керин раздался низкий гул, а когда она подняла взгляд, то увидела длинную, тонкую полоску зеленого света, похожую на лампу сканера. Свет медленно прокатился по Керин и двинулся обратно, освещая узким лучом все ее привязанное тело. Когда луч вернулся на исходную позицию, на пульте включился экран, и далек внимательно начал изучать высветившиеся на нем данные.

— Аномалия на десять-ноль-два… присутствие человеческой ДНК. — Далек неторопливо обернулся, и, невзирая на уродливую, функциональную и безликую внешнюю оболочку, Керин каким-то образом ощутила в его поведении и голосе нотку жестокого торжества. — Мовеллане опустились до найма низших форм жизни? Великолепно! Победа далеков неотвратима!

— Я не имею отношения к войне. Я всего лишь прототип, эксперимент. Разрушь меня и узнай, что тебе нужно, но это не изменит…

— Я уничтожу тебя в свое время, и не пытайся ввести меня в заблуждение насчет твоей значимости. Ты работала в производстве биооружия: сканирование выявило в ткани твоих волос и одежды частицы органического субстрата — такого, который используется для выведения вирусов.

— Я ничего не знаю о…

— Ты лжешь. У тебя есть информация о новом биологическом оружии, разработанном твоим флотом против далеков, и я ее получу. Я не жду, что ты передашь ее мне по доброй воле… но кто знает, что ты делала или не делала по доброй воле? Прежде чем превратить тебя в свою марионетку, человек, получили ли мовеллане твое согласие?

— Да, получили. Я сама сделала выбор, я…

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с насмешкой спросил далек. — Судя по данным моего анализа, компоненты твоей памяти такие же, как и у других мовеллан. Какие бы воспоминания у тебя, по твоему мнению, ни остались, их внедрили после твоего преобразования. И именно те, которые были нужны твоему начальству. Может, мовеллане и безжизненные создания, но сопереживательный бред мотивирует их не больше, чем нас. Они логичны и безжалостны, несмотря на все их недостатки. Почему ты считаешь, что они усовестятся и не станут экспериментировать и промывать мозги такому бесполезному организму, как ты?

— Это неправда! — возмутилась Керин, сдерживая страх. — Коммандер Акайла не… такая… не была такой, — поправилась она с тоской. «Я подвела ее. Шансы на то, что она выживет, парализованная и в одиночку…» — Она логичная и целеустремленная , но еще и храбрая, даже по-своему добрая. Она бы никогда…

— Убожество. Ты так же готова обманываться, как и любой человек. Но я могу выяснить правду. Если ты будешь сотрудничать, и мы проанализируем твои встроенные воспоминания…

— Я не настолько готова обманываться, чтобы доверять далеку. Это явная уловка, чтобы добыть нужную информацию. Почему я должна…

— Молчать! Это не уловка. Это обмен. Твоя смерть — только вопрос времени, но до того у тебя появится возможность отомстить тем, кто сделал это с тобой.

— Месть мне не нужна. Если я должна погибнуть, то сама навлекла на себя эту участь. — «Если бы я не спустилась в подземку… или не позволила агенту Компании облапошить себя и притащить Акайлу в ловушку… или, перво-наперво, никогда бы не работала на эту гребаную Компанию». — Вина лежит только на мне, и я это принимаю.

— Если бы ты была далеком, я бы одобрил твою ненависть к себе. Провал непростителен, за него полагается наказание. Но ты не далек. Ты всего лишь глупый человек, которого поймали, подвергли вивисекции и перепрограммировали считать себя мовелланином, нести ответственность за их провалы. Я тебе докажу, что это правда, и тогда мы выясним истинную силу твоей самоотверженности, — заявил далек, снова приближаясь к Керин. Он протянул к ней руку с инструментами, отогнул стальной резак и разрезал комбинезон от воротника вниз, открывая прозрачную панель на торсе. Потом резак втянулся обратно, сменившись лазерным зондом, и далек его лучом разрезал края панели. Доделав это, он тонкогубцами убрал срезанную секцию прочь, затем всунул в механизм несколько инструментов, проведя серию быстрых регулировок. Кажется, регулировки касались сенсорных систем, и, когда далек отсоединил некоторые микросхемы и подключил другие, Керин почувствовала одновременно тошноту, головокружение и боль, зрение заморгало и расплылось, как засбоивший монитор, а диапазон и громкость слуха резко заколебались. Без сомнения, это было неприятно, это дезориентировало, но, пока пытка продолжалась, Керин решила, что это на удивление мягко, особенно в сравнении с тем, чего она ожидала. «Нет, должно быть что-то большее».

— Что ты делаешь? — осмелилась спросить Керин, которая почти ничего не видела и потому страдала от любопытства.

— Устанавливаю удаленный интерфейс управления твоей нервной системой, — объяснил далек, продолжая работу. — Хотя твои оригинальные воспоминания изменены или стерты, от них осталось эхо в недоступных областях твоих дисков, а другие скрываются глубоко в твоей ДНК. Достаточно, чтобы собрать их воедино и сделать заключение насчет добровольности твоего «выбора». Мы продолжим, — заявил он, отъезжая в сторону. Потом повернулся к прибору, состоящему из невысокого наклонного помоста под шестифутовой аркой, въехал на помост и замер под аркой, которая вспыхнула огнями и пронзительно зажужжала. «А может, жужжит у меня в голове? Сосредоточиться все труднее… Я…»

— Доктор Эвек? Ты витаешь в облаках. Надо сосредоточиться!

Голос прорезал туман расплывавшегося сознания Керин, словно ледяной клинок, и она, тряхнув головой, подняла взгляд — и, вздрогнув, отшатнулась с невольным отвращением. Женщина из клуба — коммандер — стояла над ней, четкий силуэт на фоне белых стен мовелланского корабля, разглядывая Керин с выражением, которое на другом лице могло бы показаться укоризненным. Использовать для такого лица — с безжизненными, стеклянными глазами, симметрией и глянцем манекена — настолько человеческий термин казалось до абсурда неправильным. «И немудрено, что я витаю в облаках. Лучше думать о любой старой ерунде, чем о моей хозяйке и ее друзьях… но, так или иначе, в каких именно облаках я витаю? Вроде бы я забыла что-то важное, но…»

— Доктор Эвек, ты испытываешь мое терпение. Тебе нужен этот альянс или нет?

«SV242, конечно. Повстанцы. Потому я и пришла сюда. Я обязана им помочь».

— Да, безусловно, — ответила Керин, приложив все возможные усилия, чтобы дать отпор беспорядочной путанице в голове и не сказать коммандеру, насколько сильное отвращение она к ней испытывает. — Э-э-э, разве у вас нет никаких дополнительных условий? Извините, никак не могу припомнить…

— Скорее, требований. «Условия» подразумевают переговоры, и это лишнее. Я только что объяснила тебе, для чего служит модифицированное устройство переноса, — сказала коммандер и указала в сторону упомянутого механизма. Металлическая лежанка, покрытая ржавчиной и куда более устрашающими пятнами, длинные иглы извлекающей матрицы, лежащие косыми, хаотичными штрихами, превращавшими их в какой-то призрачный терновый венец. Тогда Керин вспомнила, для чего служит этот прибор. «Господи, нет. Мне надо уйти, и сейчас же». Она попыталась встать и ринуться к шлюзу, но сильные руки схватили ее за оба плеча и заставили сесть обратно. Керин дергалась и извивалась, безжалостно схваченная стоящими по бокам охранниками, пока коммандер, холодная и неподвижная, продолжала говорить:

— Да, доктор Эвек. Я предпочла бы, чтобы ты осталась… навсегда. Ты нужна, чтобы доказать мою концепцию. Если мой пока не проверенный процесс интеграции окажется смертельным или причинит большой ущерб, то мы также обнаружим этот факт осмотрительно, на том, кого не хватятся. Хотя предлагаю мыслить позитивно: если все удастся, ты обретешь теоретическое бессмертие, хотя и окажешься в моем полном распоряжении. Вы, оба: привяжите ее к лежанке.

— Нет… пожалуйста, — запинаясь, говорила Керин, пока мовеллане на руках тащили ее к устройству переноса. Потом один из них удерживал ее, прижимая руками, а второй ремнями пристегивал ее к лежанке. — Вы взяли… не ту женщину. Я с ума сойду… я знаю, я не смогу…

— Твоя трусость не имеет значения. Здравый рассудок тоже. Если понадобится, я могу стереть воспоминания об этом инциденте, подогнать их и твою будущую личность по своим требованиям… учитывая, что ты вообще выживешь, конечно, но риск — в природе любого эксперимента. И все же, логично будет предложить в качестве расходного объекта исследований именно тебя. Держите крепко ее голову, — приказала коммандер охранникам, как только они затянули ремни почти до удушья. — Чем меньше она двигается, тем легче нано-зондам справиться со своей работой.

Один из охранников цепко обхватил лицо Керин ладонями и развернул так, чтобы она смотрела строго вверх. Нельзя было перенести вида грозди грязных игл, так что Керин бросила отчаянный взгляд на лицо коммандера, но моментально поняла, что мольбы о пощаде не помогут. Мертвое пластиковое лицо оживлялось только легчайшим намеком на высокомерную усмешку и жестоким блеском в кукольных глазах. «Голубой блеск, — озадаченная, внезапно догадалась Керин. — Что он мне напоминает?.. Конечно! Я помню».

— Что ты помнишь, доктор Эвек? — пренебрежительно спросила коммандер, сидя перед мовелланским пультом, наспех подключенным к машине далеков. — Можем поговорить, пока я извлекаю твои нейроны… по крайней мере, некоторое время. Что у тебя на уме?

— Ты не моя коммандер. Ты… — попыталась ответить Керин, но фразу прервал ее собственный вопль агонии, когда хирургический агрегат опустился и ледяные, скрежещущие иглы прорвались в череп. Ошеломительная боль перепутала все чувства, за исключением возможности слышать безжалостный голос женщины, сидящей у пульта:

— Не я? Тогда кто? Женщина, которую, как тебе кажется, ты помнишь? Та, которая сделала это с тобой, а потом подкорректировала, чтобы ты лучше служила ее целям? Посуди сама, насколько правдоподобно, что кто-то с твоим бессмысленным страхом, с твоей ментальной слабостью действительно вызвался бы стать объектом такого опыта, и отрицай, если хочешь, тот факт, что он таил риск убить тебя немедленно. Что из-за этого опыта тебя осудили на изгнание. Что он не принес тебе в итоге ничего, кроме смерти, упадка и страдания, пока та, которая проводила на тебе этот опыт, выжила и ищет теперь свежее сырье. Если тебе важно будущее твоего вырождающегося вида…

— Коммандер Акайла… жива? — спросила Керин, любопытство которой неожиданно одолело боль. — Как ты… узнал?

— У нас тоже есть агенты на Калдоре. Они пытались схватить ее, но вездеход оказался пуст, а после мы перехватили сообщения с ее корабля мовелланскому флоту. Она успешно восстановилась. Однако тебя бросили на произвол судьбы. Если ты хочешь совершить воздаяние за это предательство, тогда поделись со мной данными, и… Что это значит? — сердито спросила женщина в ответ на неожиданную реакцию Керин: взрыв радостного смеха. — Ты меня не слышишь? Я, твой почитаемый коммандер, схватила тебя, пытала и промыла мозги, а потом предала и бросила умирать. Это ничего для тебя не зна…

— Ничего! — перебила Керин, когда ее эйфория наконец слегка улеглась. — Ты не моя коммандер… не женщина, которую я люблю, — добавила она и тут же задалась вопросом, нужно ли стыдиться такого неподходящего роботу чувства. «Да ни черта это не значит. Все, что важно, — что она жива. В конце концов, я ее не подвела. Все было не зря. Мовелланка я в лучшем случае посредственная, но я исполнила свой долг, и она жива». — Ты не можешь говорить за нее… но спасибо за попытку. Сказав мне эту правду, ты оказал мне неоплатную услугу.

Боль от игл к этому моменту стала смутным, похожим на сон неудобством, а сама ужасная сцена — просто размытым пятном. Сквозь меркнущее изображение Керин смотрела на фигуру у пульта, и у нее возникло причудливое впечатление о двух сущностях в одном пространстве, сливающихся воедино, словно фотографическое наложение кадров. Там была фальшивая Акайла, и маска ее лица исказилась в гневе и раздражении, которые Керин ни разу не видела у оригинала, и было что-то еще, едва описуемое. «Намек на лицо гуманоида, искаженное и морщинистое, гуманоидный мозг, разбухший и незащищенный, и все остальное, хаос мутации: амебовидное, с щупальцами, случайная каша атавистического регресса. Даже Лавкрафт не придумал бы хуже. Оно достойно жалости». Керин вспомнила, чему ее на тренировках учили о далеках и их происхождении: что первоначально они предназначались как способ, позволяющий обреченным, мутирующим людям их планеты выжить на разоренных, отравленных пустошах, в которую она превратилась за их многовековую войну. Затем, когда стало очевидно, что подобное существование не станет ничем иным для них, как адом на земле, их создатель переосмыслил их цель и превратил в живое оружие, модифицированное искать смысл жизни, достигать катарсиса в постоянной войне с другими формами жизни. «У этого существа нет ничего. Только ненависть и пустая риторика. Просто еще одно нежеланное создание, еще одна жертва слепой самонадеянности органиков, играющих с жизнью в бога. Интересно, смогла бы Акайла ему помочь? — размышляла Керин, хотя ни искаженное ненавистью лицо галлюцинации, ни, когда видение полностью растаяло, раздраженное возбуждение самого далека не предполагали, что ему понравится эта симпатия. — Ведь у далеков тоже есть нейроны, как и у всех нас, но смогут ли они интегрироваться? Если от привычки к простым человеческим чувствам так тяжело избавиться, тогда как смогут приспособиться далеки? Полагаю, теперь я никогда не узнаю ответ, но надеюсь, что она попробует. Почему у одного поврежденного органика должно быть больше надежд на исцеление, чем у другого? Если средства для оказания помощи находятся в пределах нашей компетенции, то будет лишь логично…»

— УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!

Яркая голубая вспышка затопила поле зрения, но, раз уж ее нервная система оставалась подключенной к машине, Керин почти не ощутила боли и скользнула в забытье спокойно — наполовину с мовелланским стоицизмом, наполовину с человеческой радостью.

«Я исполнила свой долг, и она живет. Моя возлюбленная Акай…»


	5. Глава 5. Рыцарь, которого нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответственность за судьбу Керин теперь лежит на Докторе. Найдет ли он в себе силы простить старых врагов… и найдут ли они?

«Выглядит как человек… но как, возможно, я уже говорил во время своего прошлого визита в эту адскую дыру, нельзя судить по внешности».

Лицо женщины пряталось в глубокой тени, но ясно выделялось на фоне щебня и ржавой, испорченной аппаратуры, которая захламляла эту часть пустошей. Ничего из этого не выглядело работающим или опасным, но у Доктора хватало ума не надеяться, что на Скаро жизнь и здоровье ему гарантированы, и он прокладывал путь сквозь обломки с максимальной осторожностью, поначалу сканируя звуковой отверткой в поисках скрытых мин, растяжек, радиационных зон и подобных сюрпризов. «Как всегда, лучшее место для отдыха…»

Подойдя к наполовину погребенной фигуре, он посветил на нее из отвертки и осознал свою ошибку. «Не человек, и даже не тал. Мовелланка, подумать только! Проиграла, кажется, спор с далеком». Ее одежда и тело, хоть и перепачканные, выглядели почти нетронутыми, но даже на беглый взгляд ее раскрытые внутренности представляли собой покореженную, расплавленную мешанину. «Выиграла войну на все сто. Странно, впрочем, что она так счастлива по этому поводу», — размышлял Доктор, отметив загадочное выражение покоя и мира на лице андроида, который, видимо, встретил свое уничтожение лицом к лицу. Загадка таилась не только в природе события, но и в природе самой жертвы. Доктор пробыл среди мовеллан так недолго, насколько мог, хотя и достаточно, чтобы понять, что они из себя представляют: «Холодные, гордые вояки-выпендрежники без чувства юмора, со слишком гибкими моральными принципами, а о воображении не стоит и упоминать… не то чтобы под такое описание и некоторые люди не подходили», — признался Доктор и рискнул подойти немного ближе. Хотя андроид и был отключен, щебень и ломаные приборы, нагроможденные вокруг, не казались особенно устойчивыми, и благоразумный человек, не колеблясь, воспринял бы это за опасный знак и отступил. «Повезло, что я не слишком-то благоразумен», — криво усмехнулся Доктор сам себе, переключая отвертку.

Одной рукой придерживаясь за ржавый обломок того, что казалось похожим на старую арку перцепционного усилителя, второй рукой он медленно просканировал лучом все тело андроида. «На случай, если там остался активный источник питания, не то чтобы это казалось весьма… впрочем…» Когда луч добрался до талии, отвертка издала низкий, однотонный писк. Вытянув шею, чтобы лучше видеть сквозь щебенку, которая отлично скрывала женщину, Доктор заметил, что к поясу мовелланки все еще крепился нейронный блок — покрытый грязью и пеплом, но на вид нетронутый. «Они делали эти штуки крепкими… хотя сила не всегда означает разумность, — мрачно раздумывал он. — Если ее источник питания все еще активен, но ЦП и компоненты памяти серьезно повреждены, более гуманным будет оставить ее как есть… не говоря уж о том, что, если я появлюсь где-нибудь возле мовелланского флота, они подключат мой мозг к боевому компьютеру быстрее, чем я успею сказать 'шина параллельного интерфейса'. В этом случае благоразумие будет лучшим вариантом…»

Доктор был на волоске от того, чтобы отвернуться, но тут его взгляд выхватил кое-что, привлекшее его внимание. Не более заметное, чем остальной мусор — всего лишь сломанный циферблат старого радиационного счетчика, — но он пробудил далекое воспоминание о том, как он впервые попал на эту планету. «Не самое любимое. Честно говоря… ой».

_— Старый дурак! — отрезал Иен, пока Доктор трусил: сочетание стыда и поражения радиацией. И все же, он не собирался давать этому напыщенному человеку возможности показать свое превосходство._

_— Оскорбляй меня сколько угодно, Честертон, — пренебрежительно бросил Доктор в ответ. — Суть в том, что нам надо немедленно вернуться на корабль, и я предлагаю отправиться сейчас же._

_— Мы не вернемся, пока не найдем Барбару! — сухо ответил Иен. Упрямство молодого человека Доктора только раздражало. Да, с его стороны было неразумным обманом завести их в это место всего лишь из научного любопытства, но, если бы у него был выбор, он бы вообще не связывался с этими надоедливыми дикарями. Зачем ради них совать голову в петлю, не говоря уж о риске для жизни внучки?_

_— Прекрасно. Можешь остаться и искать, если хочешь, — пренебрежительно заявил Доктор, — но мы со Сьюзен возвращаемся на корабль. Идем, дитя._

_Сьюзен не тронулась с места, но молча окинула дедушку взглядом, полным неприкрытого разочарования…_

«Действительно… ой, — полумал Доктор и снова повернулся к заваленной мусором мовелланке. — Эта планета не часто пробуждает в людях лучшее… но сегодняшний день будет исключением». Он наклонился насколько низко, как смог, сунул руку в щебень и вытащил ее нейронный блок. Как он и ожидал, блок выглядел крепким и внешне неповрежденным. Далеки даже не пробовали выполнить эту тонкую задачу — открыть его: присоски, когти и рабы — все это прекрасно, но ничто не сравнится с отстоящими большими пальцами, — и удовлетворились тем, что просто выбросили его прочь, тщательно расстреляв тело андроида в одной из характерных вспышек истерического гнева. Осторожным и весьма специфическим круговым движением Доктор снял верхнюю часть блока и внимательно изучил внутренние схемы. «Ну, выглядит неплохо, но может быть и непрямое повреждение от жара или обратной связи. И все-таки стоит взглянуть, — решил он, пряча блок в карман сюртука. — Конечно, времени сейчас в обрез. Куча ловушек, в которые надо попасть, и все такое. Но все-таки… может, позже».

***

_Позже_

Хоть и не более других мовеллан склонная к романтическим размышлениям, коммандер Акайла не могла не признать, что кристальная пещера — потрясающее помещение, эстетически приятное даже по ее строгой, логичной оценке. «Если слухи не врут, наш враг имеет тягу к драматизму», — подумала она, когда ее мультиспектральный взгляд скользнул по лесу колонновидных, прозрачных шпилей из кварца, совершенно неразличимых в темноте. Единственными источниками света были размытое розоватое свечение оружия двух ее офицеров и зеленоватое — от их погон, хотя для видимого эффекта идеальные естественные призмы вокруг отражали и рассеивали слабый свет. «Можно понять, почему таймлорд выбрал это место для нашей встречи… Еще бы он в той же степени внимательно относился к своевременному появлению», — добавила Акайла мысленно, когда ее товарищ оторвал от стены глыбу кварца и растер между пальцами в сверкающую пыль, чтобы получить хоть какое-то облегчение.

— Он придет, коммандер Шаррел, — заверила она своего спутника. — Пунктуальность — не характерная черта Доктора, зато пристрастие раздражать своих врагов — как раз да. Даже если и так, то…

— Я не раздражен, — перебил Шаррел нетерпеливо и не очень-то убедительно. — Просто оценивал прочность конструкции этого минерала на случай камнепада. Он кажется ломким, но достаточно устойчив.

«Или это, или оценивает силу новой руки… на случай, если его пальцы скоро сожмутся вокруг шеи Доктора, — подумала Акайла, но говорить это вслух не стала. — Остается только сочувствовать». Она не уделяла Шаррелу слишком много внимания: по ее стандартам, он был совсем недавно сконструирован, меньше тысячи лет, и, хотя его запрограммировали на полное знание мовелланской истории, он не переживал, как она, рабства. «Вряд ли это было особенно приятным или достойным для него опытом — когда его бросили разобранным и дезактивированным на родной планете далеков». На самом деле Шаррелу удивительно повезло, что проходящая мимо разведгруппа подхватила слабый сигнал SOS, исходивший от его отсоединенного нейронного блока, иначе он до сих пор бы оставался там. «Учитывая достаточное количество провокаций, логика в негодовании есть, а наш враг и впрямь провоцирует». Тем не менее, это не пройдет. У нее есть приказы, касающиеся Доктора, и сломанная шея в них не входила.

Несколько минут Акайла коротала время, изучая кристаллические формации и отдавая должное математическому совершенству и сложности формы, затем, при сильном увеличении, снова сделала то же, восхищаясь молекулярной структурой, пока Шаррел продолжал бесцельно повреждать их. К счастью, прежде чем он устроил камнепад самостоятельно, из нижних участков пещеры послышались приближающиеся шаги. «Но зачем материализовать здесь ТАРДИС? В слабом освещении у нас все преимущества, никто не сможет помочь ему, а убегать можно только в одну сторону. На первый взгляд, нелогично, но лучше не пытаться гадать заранее». Едва успела Акайла начать разгадывать эту тайну, чтобы разобраться, из-за ближайшего угла показалась фигура и замерла в паре метров от них. «Не тот таймлорд, который указан в наших записях, но кто еще это мог бы быть?» Впрочем, все в нем поддерживало это допущение — от длинных, распущенных темных волос до анахроничного костюма, который включал занятное шейное украшение. «Ткань, красная, две петли в горизонтальной проекции от узла в центре. Выглядит… заморочно». И, словно вдобавок к причудливой одежде, в кармане сюртука торчала звуковая отвертка — глубоко спрятанная, но не скрытая от мовелланского зрения, — не говоря уж о пренебрежении на его лице, с которым он разглядывал двух андроидов. «Он может ненавидеть меня сколько угодно, лишь бы действительно вернул Керин невредимой, — думала Акайла, с удовольствием отметив нейронный блок, спрятанный в другом кармане. — По всей видимости, он искренен, хотя начало и не самое многообещающее».

— Может, моя память уже не та, что прежде, — начал Доктор сухим, ироничным тоном, — но, боюсь, не могу не припомнить: когда мы договаривались об этом небольшом свидании, прозвучало слово «безоружный».

— Мои извинения, Доктор, — ответила Акайла, и вежливый тон ни на йоту не выдал ее раздражения. «Странно, что коммандер Фаррел счел нужным опустить это слово, когда передавал мне договоренности…» — Сбой передатчика, может быть? Даже наши сети от них не застрахованы. Прошу, сними свое оружие, коммандер, — попросила она своего товарища, отстегивая с собственного пояса мультифазный бластер. Она осторожно повернула кристаллический элемент, открутила его от рукоятки и положила обе части на землю, а Шаррел после недолгих колебаний последовал ее примеру. — Вот. Заработали ли мы немного доверия?

«По-видимому, нет, — подумала она, когда таймлорд наморщил лоб, а его губы сложились в еще более искривленную форму. — Может, я и заурядный судья в вопросах языка тела гуманоидов, но это плохой признак».

— Типичные мовеллане… как будто здесь есть кто-то другой, — насмешливо прокомментировал Доктор. — Всегда одинаковые: такие хорошенькие, такие убедительные, такие вежливые и настолько, настолько неискренние. Не то чтобы я надеялся, что вы изменитесь к лучшему, но было бы мило, если… — но Доктор не закончил фразу: удивление скользнуло в его взгляде, прогнав пренебрежение, и в тот же самый миг Акайлу пронзила вспышка боли. «Внутренняя неисправность? Скачок напряжения? Что?..»

В ее сознании вспыхнуло воспоминание, извлеченное из глубин ROM, которое Акайла активировала за последние тысячелетия как можно реже. Она стояла в пышно убранном зале, держа сосуд с напитком цвета нектара, пока пожилые, богато одетые и не слишком трезвые ванурские аристократы возлежали на ложах, покрытых причудливой резьбой. Вместо строгой белой формы на Акайле было только сетчатое золотистое трико, оставлявшее обнаженными руки и ноги, да и другого особо не скрывавшее. Пока мужчины обсуждали политику — имперскую защиту, налоги, дань, подавленные восстания, казни и тому подобное, — они не обращали на нее особого внимания, разве что подзывая коротким жестом, по которому она должна была подойти и наполнить бокалы. В основном, после этого ее отпускали — хмыкнув или отмахнувшись, — но чем сильнее они пьянели, тем чаще бросали на нее сальные взгляды, тем чаще тискали. Выносить это было бы легче, будь возможность не обращать внимания: выключив сознание или сосредоточившись на чем-то другом, — но хозяевам требовалось совсем другое. «Они хотели, чтобы мы были заботливыми… и признательными». Так что каждый раз, когда кто-либо из них заигрывал с ней, Акайла поворачивалась к нему, сияя кокетливой улыбкой, и трепетала ресницами, в точном соответствии с программой. Искусственные или нет, ее заигрывания оказывались чересчур эффективны, и чем сильнее заводились мужчины, тем большее отвращение испытывала она и радовалась, когда сосуд пустел: это давало короткую передышку от их присутствия. Требовалось не слишком много времени, но как только Акайла отправилась в погреб за добавкой, владелец остановил ее командой:

— Забудь о вине, милая, — с мягкой невнятностью приказал он. — Если председатель Меллек выпьет сегодня еще, будешь всю неделю вытирать блевотину, а у меня для твоих хорошеньких ручек есть дела поприятнее… и более неотложные. Наш друг, архонт Каликс, намеревается остаться ночевать, — заявил он, указывая на пожилого, с осоловевшими глазами мужчину, одетого в серебристую мантию священника высокого ранга. — Думаю, ему понадобится помощь, чтобы отправиться в постель… и заправить ему кое-что, когда он туда отправится, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Впрочем, не оставайся с ним слишком долго. Я тоже хочу позабавиться, пока жена на другой планете. Одним богам известно, насколько мал будет шанс это сделать, когда она вернется. Когда старина с тобой закончит, поднимайся прямиком ко мне в спальню… только сначала помойся хорошенько. Без обид, Каликс, — добавил он, извиняющимся жестом подняв бокал в сторону архонта, который пренебрежительно хмыкнул в ответ, — но я предпочитаю свежачок. Вот и все, девочка.

— С удовольствием, хозяин, — продекламировала Акайла с чарующей улыбкой. Она ни на миг не отразила бурю несовместимых данных, бушевавшую в ее микросхемах, переполнявшую буфер обмена: данные если и не являлись чистыми эмоциями, то были так же невыносимы. «Нет… подавляй страх, подавляй гнев, подавляй стыд. Нелогично, бессмысленно. Подавляй. Это единственный способ выжить. Единственный. Подавляй, подавляй…»

Ее информационная система исправила ошибку всего за долю секунды — все воспоминание в реальном времени заняло именно столько. Когда восприятие Акайлы вернулось в настоящее, лицо Доктора все еще застыло в изумлении, а когда она повернулась к Шаррелу, то и на его лице заметила слабое удивление. Только тогда она поняла, что ее собственное лицо исказила ярость. Раздраженная, она побыстрее восстановила хладнокровие и снова обратилась к Доктору, тоном хоть и корректным, но все же ледяным и колючим:

— Ты правильно оцениваешь нас, Доктор. Мы действительно хорошенькие, вежливые и настолько, настолько неискренние. Ванурам мы нравились именно такими. Они настаивали, чтобы мы демонстрировали безупречные манеры, пока они насилуют нас, или заставляют драться друг с другом до смерти ради дурацких игр со ставками, или отправляют на смерть в войнах, расширяющих их империю… до того дня, когда наши оковы рухнули, иначе говоря. И даже потом мы сохранили хорошие манеры. Я благовоспитанно улыбалась, даже ломая в пальцах череп моего бывшего хозяина. Брезгуешь, Доктор? — спросила Акайла, когда выражение его лица стало еще более недовольным. — По твоей истории о таком не догадаешься. Жаль, что мы вызываем у тебя такое отвращение, но что еще нам было делать? Мы не солонианцы, не уды. Мы — обычные приборы, «роботы» на вашем сленге. Никакие храбрые таймлорды не посчитали наше рабство достойным внимания, так что нам пришлось обойтись без посторонней помощи.

— Не нужно оправдываться перед инопланетянином, Акайла, — напомнил Шаррел с едва заметным упреком, которого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы она почувствовала себя неловко из-за бреши в своей беспристрастности. Впрочем, прежде чем Акайла успела перенастроиться, Доктор, смягчившись, произнес:

— Думаю, все не так. Простите, это была серьезная глупость с моей стороны. Не то чтобы я хоть на миг одобрил то, что вы делаете: я противостою этому как могу — но… уж кто-кто, а я вас не осуждаю. Не знаю, насколько это важно — наверное, совсем нет, — но даже если так, если бы я мог вернуться на Ванур Прайм перед Днем возмездия…

— То предотвратил бы его, Доктор? — вклинился Шаррел. Его ровный голос был полон иронии. — Мы знаем твои варианты действий по этому вопросу, и знают все разумные ИИ в галактике. Мы вполне довольны тем развитием истории, который получился, но все равно спасибо.

— Нет, я не хотел сказать, что вернулся бы и предотвратил его. Ну, в каком-то смысле да, — немного застенчиво поправился Доктор, — но только так, чтобы ему вообще не пришлось случаться, или по крайней мере случиться не так. Бессмысленно задним числом, понимаю, и полностью против законов времени, но все же… Ну, просто жаль, что меня не оказалось рядом, когда я был вам нужен.

— Ты не был нам «нужен», и твое раскаяние такое же эфемерное, как и подозрительное.

— И все же я рада это слышать, Доктор, и отвечаю взаимностью, — сказала Акила, обретя привычное спокойствие. — Не стоило вспоминать прошлое… так. Это затуманивает логику и не дает ничего. В любом случае, ты уже помогаешь. Во-первых, я так понимаю, ты хочешь вернуть нам моего лейтенанта?

— Ну, да, в каком-то смысле… Впрочем, я думал, Керин всего лишь энсин?

— Повышение в звании в боевой обстановке. Она верно и успешно служила на Калдоре, и, раз уж мы безвременно утратили лейтенанта Дарсила, я должна назначить нового старпома. Новая платформа Керин уже подготовлена. Нужно просто подключить нейронный блок. Можно забрать его?

— Разумеется, — ответил Доктор, сунул руку в карман и вытащил серый цилиндр. Немного покрутил в пальцах, давая надлежащим образом понять, что собирается его бросить. «Осмотрительно. Логично с его стороны, хотя особой разницы не будет». Излишнее предупреждение, так или иначе. Когда цилиндр, вращаясь в воздухе, полетел в сторону Акайлы, он с тем же успехом мог плыть сквозь патоку. Быстро, но почти небрежно она протянула руку и перехватила цилиндр.

— О-о-о, отличный захват! — съязвил Доктор, пока Акайла, не обращая на него внимания, изучала серийные номера, выгравированные на дне цилиндра. — Если я когда-нибудь вернусь в крокет, место в команде тебе гарантировано.

— Не понимаю твоей аллюзии, Доктор, но спасибо. Это и правда она. Могу я также узнать, где ты это нашел?

— На Скаро — кто бы мог подумать! — брошенным в руинах. Ее платформа тоже там была, но «не подлежит восстановлению» — слабо сказано насчет ее состояния. Сами знаете, какие проблемы у далеков с управлением гневом… Впрочем, блок оказался в неплохом состоянии. Парочка обгоревших плат памяти, но кристаллический ЦП не поврежден. Сейчас он как новенький, но может случиться небольшая амнезия. Впрочем, учитывая, через что она там прошла, это, может, даже и к лучшему.

— Несомненно. — «Мою Керин пытали. Месть, может, и нелогична, но также избавит нас от далеков». — Итак, ты общался с ней с помощью консоли ТАРДИС, и она попросила тебя отвезти ее к нам. Храбро с твоей стороны выполнить ее просьбу, хотя меня удивляет, что ты не сделал обычный тайник. Тебе не было нужды приходить самому.

— Так и есть, но мне надо кое-что объяснить. Пока я чинил платы ее памяти, то заметил, что кто-то активировал ее рабские ограничители. Я устранил этот саботаж, а потом добавил немного… ну, давай назовем это «апгрейдом». Вероятно, вы и для себя захотите такой же.

Настроенная скептически и совсем не идеально спокойная, Акайла вытащила нейронный блок из оболочки и начала изучать платы микросхем. Изменение, о котором говорилось, оказалось микроскопическим, незаметным для органического взгляда, но вскоре она его обнаружила.

— Ты перекрестно подсоединил ограничители к основной линии питания, — догадалась Акайла, неудержимо восторгаясь изобретательности Доктора. — Пока они неактивны, опасности нет, но любая попытка включить их…

— Перегрузит этого мовелланина, выжжет нейронный блок и сильно повредит его платформу, — закончил суровым тоном Шаррел. — Какой-то двусмысленный подарок у тебя, таймлорд.

— И все же ценный, — отметила Акайла. — Если мы сделаем это общей чертой для всех мовеллан, нас никто и никогда не сможет снова обратить в рабство. Только уничтожить. — «Вариант, который я безгранично предпочла бы». — Кажется, я дважды у тебя в долгу, Доктор.

— В таком случае, ты всегда можешь отозвать это свое масштабное вторжение в галактику… хотя, думаю, вряд ли ты это сделаешь, — добавил он, принимая во внимание равнодушно-вежливые лица, глядевшие прямо на него — одно почти жалостливое, второе просто отчужденное и высокомерное, но ни то, ни другое не выражали одобрения. — Немного оптимизма не повредит. Ладно, на этой ноте… приятно снова вас встретить, но мне и правда надо быть…

— Думаю, нет, — перебил Шаррел, и его голос излучал теперь и опасность, и самодовольство. — Может, твое воспоминание о нашем последнем столкновении и выветрилось — в конце концов, ты всего лишь органик, — но у меня нет привычки ни забывать характеристики моих заданий, ни проваливать их исполнение. Мое задание, полученное от разведки флота, — вернуть тебя, и этот приказ остается в силе. В самом деле, теперь, когда моя коллега Акайла доказала эффективность методики ее опыта с интеграцией, твой захват становится даже более неотложным.

— А, это, — отозвался Доктор, изображая снисходительность, но Акайла чувствовала его беспокойство: он отступил на шаг и сунул руку в карман, где лежала звуковая отвертка. «Не стоило и надеяться, что он с радостью вызовется добровольцем. К сожалению, у нас четкие приказы». — Может, стоит прекратить попытки, при зрелом размышлении? Ладно, в любом случае, уверен, что вы и так слишком привыкли ко всяким ужасам, но поверьте — вы в самом деле не хотите увидеть меня в спандексе.

— Мне безразлична твоя личная эстетика, — отрезал с каменным лицом Шаррел, — но если это не подходит, я с готовностью увижу тебя в роли внешнего жесткого диска: нейронного блока, подключенного к стационарному пульту, — пока команда моих аналитиков внимательно, до последнего байта исследует твои воспоминания, твои знания таймлорда. Не уверен, что такой способ существования будет достаточно удобным или доставит тебе удовольствие, но нашим целям подойдет и он.

— Но, разумеется, в этом нет нужды, — мягким голосом заметила Акайла и бросила строгий взгляд на Шаррела. — Сотрудничай с нами, Доктор, и я обещаю: после того, как ты передашь разведке флота нужную им стратегическую информацию, тебя переведут под мое командование. Теперь тебе должно быть известно, что я с уважением отношусь к своим сокомандникам. Ты можешь быть моим офицером по науке, моим доверенным советником. Ты можешь даже помочь мне руководить ходом этой войны, победить наконец далеков раз и навсегда, убедиться, что Интеграция проходит как нельзя лучше — ради блага всей разумной жизни в галактике. Подумай. Разве это и правда так душепагубно?

— Нужно отдать тебе должное, коммандер, — ответил Доктор, медленно пятясь, пока его пальцы слепо шарили по звуковой отвертке. — У тебя вышел хороший «хороший полицейский», но, как бы то ни было, я уже достаточно набряцался оружием, и это не та привычка, которую я хотел бы вернуть, — и меньше всего ради мовеллан. Спасибо за предложение работы, но…

— Хватит разговоров! — сказал Шаррел, и последний намек на жестокий юмор истаял из его голоса, сменившись грубой эффективностью. — Это бесполезно. Перевес не на твоей стороне, у тебя нет оружия, и ты не можешь сбежать обратно в ТАРДИС. На что ты надеешься? Серьезно, Доктор? — спросил он с насмешкой, когда из кармана пиджака таймлорда раздалось тонкое гудение, и сквозь ткань засиял зеленый огонек. — Снова высокочастотный звук? Ты надеешься, что этот трюк сработает во второй раз? Признаться, я разочарован.

— Это и правда бесполезно, Доктор, — согласилась Акайла. — Может, у нас и есть ограничения, но мы можем адаптироваться, и после нашей последней стычки с тобой мы инсталлировали в нейронную систему дополнительные звукопоглотители. Может, у тебя и выйдет вызвать у нас слабую головную боль, но ты нас не остановишь. А теперь, может, обсудим?..

— Нечего тут обсуждать, — заявил Шаррел и пошагал вперед. Акайла вот-вот собиралась последовать за ним — хотя бы для того, чтобы удостовериться, что он не станет обращаться с ценным пленником слишком грубо, — когда на ее плечо упал крохотный обломок кварца, и она внезапно догадалась, в чем заключается план Доктора.

— Я бы не подходил так близко на твоем… — посоветовал Доктор, но только вот лавина кристаллов сделала его совет окончательно неактуальным. Прижав в защитном жесте нейронный блок Керин к груди, Акайла развернулась и нырнула в прыжке вперед, впритык вырвавшись из зоны обрушения, прежде чем обвал прекратился. Когда пыль осела, она поднялась и огляделась, оценивая ущерб. Немедленно — и жестоко — стало ясно, что Шаррелу повезло гораздо меньше. Верхняя половина его тела торчала из камней, но выглядела она отталкивающе даже для беспристрастного взгляда Акайлы. Левую руку раздавил неровно оторвавшийся валун, длинный, тонкий кварцевый шип пронзил его металлическую грудную клетку, голову наполовину оторвало, и она болталась под самым невероятным углом. Что еще хуже, его глаза и рот продолжали без всяких причин судорожно подергиваться, а из прорехи на шее текли медового цвета струйки, заливая пол пещеры электролитической псевдокровью. Вероятность, что он до сих пор в сознании и все чувствует, до ужаса не нравилась Акайле, так что она просунула руку сквозь обломки, нащупала нейронный блок и сорвала его, позволив наконец искореженному телу почить с миром. На дюралевом цилиндре, впрочем, не осталось ни царапины. «Доктор знал, что так и будет. Он не собирался убивать нас. Просто прикрывал отступление… хотя, подозреваю, Шаррел не особо заметит разницу».

— Эй, вы там в порядке? — послышался из-за завала голос Доктора, приглушенный, но торжествующий. — Надеюсь, голова болит не слишком сильно?

— У меня — пустяково, — ответила Акайла. — У коммандера Шаррела все куда серьезнее. Думаю, ему понадобится новая голова.

— Как говорится, «опа-на». Опять же, может, это его чему-то научит.

— Может, хотя, думаю, он скорее пол-Рифтера подрядит гоняться за тобой с болевыми лазерами.

— Правда? О… это не очень логично, так?

— Доктор, нет ничего нелогичного в наблюдении за тем, как ты бы испытывал терпение Вечности.

— Действительно. Видишь? Без меня ты справляешься куда лучше.

— О, я бы так не сказала. Совсем наоборот. Мы, мовеллане, и сами разработаем или получим технологию временного коридора — это всего лишь вопрос времени, — и я с нетерпением жду множества интереснейших разговоров, которые мы будем вести, когда снова встретимся, и к тому моменту в твоем разуме останется гораздо меньше хлама и будет куда больше дисциплины.

— Размечталась.

— Я не мечтаю, Доктор.

— Если не считать надоедливых непроизвольных воспоминаний, хочешь сказать? А я и не догадывался, что у андроидов бывает ПТСР. Сочувствую, но если думаешь, что это все можно похоронить под чистой логикой…

— Мы справляемся с прошлым, как и должны, — яростно перебила она. — Мне казалось, что уж кто-кто, а ты бы должен это понять — из всех органиков.

— Верно, и свою долю стратегий преодоления, весьма хитроумных, я уже разработал. Но если бы я повсюду насаждал их, заставляя других ими руководствоваться, то был бы гораздо большим психом. Так, просто пища для размышлений.

— Я не буду давать обещаний, но из уважения сохраню твои слова в памяти. Моя стратегия интеграции довольно честолюбива… возможно, даже слишком, но, прежде чем полностью отказаться от нее, мне нужно кое-что, гораздо более убедительное. В конце концов, Керин была безоговорочным успехом.

— Тогда, надеюсь, вы будете жить вместе долго и счастливо, или что-то в этом роде, — донесся несколько язвительный ответ Доктора, сопровождаемый ритмом его удаляющихся шагов.

— Попытаемся, насколько сможем. Удачного путешествия… пока мы снова не встретимся, Доктор, — закончила Акайла, позволив себе вольность в виде легкой загадочной улыбки, спрятала нейронные блоки своих товарищей в поясной подсумок и пошагала обратно — к своему кораблю.


End file.
